Unexpected Fate 2: Fallen Hero
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Fate. What happens when heroes fall? Will Bardock be able to save his own son? The battle for Earth is about to start as the storm starts to move in from the horizon...
1. End of Paradise l Goku's Kidnapped!

****

Fallen Hero

****

Prologue

CMG: For those who have waited patiently for the sequel for Unexpected Fate, I am finally able to deliver! Let me just start by saying this though: **there is NO way I'm putting DBGT into this story, although I'm making the exception on the Super Saiya-jin 4 transformation!** *coughs* Anyway, expect the unexpected yet again and there will be some new characters, including villains, heroes, etc. Anyway, the story takes place about 2 years; that's right, 2 freaking years after the DBZ AU timeline I created in Unexpected Fate ends. So in this story, Pan's going to be 6, Bra 7 (not Bulla), and the other characters will be in this story. Okay. Enough ranting. If I rant anymore, this story will never start.

Scrix: You have better. You're Super Bitchin' the entire time is making me go insane.

CMG: *goes Super Bitchin' 4* You know Scrix, I really don't mind finding a replacement God for you if you don't STOP BOTHERING ME!

Scrix: Right... *mumbles* Crazy demi-goddess...

CMG: *reverts to normal* Now on with the sequel. *almost forgets one important disclaimer* Oh and I don't own DBZ/GT dammit!

________________________________________________________________________

In the darkness of space, a rather large spaceship flies around. It was similar to a battle cruiser out of a sci-fi movie, except for the fact that it seemed more like a car instead of a battle cruiser. Almost invisible within the stars, it floats on its quest to an unknown destination to some. The only ones who are aware of the spaceship's destination was inside the spaceship on the bridge.

The interior of the spaceship was dark and dreary with a sense of foreboding that puts the very chills down one's spine if they were there in person on the bridge itself. A single person was on the bridge as he sits in the chair in the middle of the room as heavy breathing is heard. Perhaps he decided to stay awake while everyone rested or perhaps he never rested. In any case, this mysterious being was wearing a gray cloak as his face remained concealed in the darkness. The only give away of his species was the fact that he had a tail like a Saiya-jins. An enigma rises on his history and why he's still alive. Who was this mysterious figure and where was he going?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun shone brightly in the crystal clear sky as the breeze blew the tall grass. It was a gorgeous day on Earth as a deer walks through the grass eating its fill. Despite the peaceful scene that nature provides, it is suddenly interrupted as a scream is heard. The deer runs into the forest again as a figure falls from the sky and creates a crater right where the deer was a moment ago. Rising from the crater, a man with gravity-defying hair rises as he smiles as though he enjoyed the fall. He wore a forest green pants and navy blue top as he cheerfully looks up at his almost completely look-alike opponent. His opponent wore a black spandex suit with white boots tipped with gold. Over the spandex outfit, he wore white armor that made him look important. On his forehead, he wore a blood-soaked bandana and almost had star-shaped scar on his right cheek.

"Nice one dad!" amused the younger warrior known as the World's Strongest, Goku.

"Kakarot, you've been slacking again," said the elder warrior known as Bardock.

"No, I'm just letting you kick my ass," joked Goku as though he wasn't serious.

"Yeah right," said Bardock. "I dare you to surprise me then."

"Fine," said Goku as he held back his hands. Bardock got ready in case it was his trademark blast. Instead of a blast though, a gust of wind was released as Bardock went flying into a nearby tree. Losing consciousness, Goku realized he wasn't waking up. "Oh man! I guess I used more force with that kiai." (A/N: Kiai is when one uses air to blow away their opponent with a gust of air. Goku did that to Chi-chi during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament by blowing his future wife out of the ring with a punch.)

As the Earth-raised Saiya-jin tried to revive his father, he suddenly felt something very strong, dark, and powerful invade his senses. Feeling excited, he forgotten his father and took off to face the challenge head on. Little did he know that his father was having a vision of what's to come at that very moment and if he would have stayed a moment longer, he would have found out the person he was going to face next.

/Kakarot, no... don't... Zi-Kita will... / moaned Bardock before his voice became a moan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the desert, Goku lands on a jagged overhang as he looks down at the desert floor below for the power he sensed. Strangely, it felt like it disappeared as he looked where he last felt the mysterious power. The wind started to kick up as dust flew around the warrior and blew at his gravity-defying hair and clothes. Suddenly, he felt the power behind him as he turned and saw a cloaked figure flying toward him.

The scene suddenly faded as Goku saw his fate. He saw himself standing in front of a cloaked being looking defeated. The figure spoke to him in a dark voice:

/Kakarotto, you're mine.../

Before the vision ended, Goku was already knocked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miles away, Bardock suddenly comes to as he felt his son's energy drop. Quickly, he teleports to where he saw a spaceship rising in the sky and heard the evil laughter echoing in his ears. In bitter anger, Bardock cried as he felt powerless to stop what was to come.

/KAKAROT!/ yelled Bardock as he fell to his knees in defeat.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: W00t! I hope everyone likes this little teaser!

Scrix: Wait a minute. This is a teaser?

CMG: Well, prologue, teaser. It's the same damn thing!

Karis: Who is that mysterious person?

CMG: You'll find out next time. If you want to find out what happens next, just hit the little button that says "REVIEW" and I'll get another chapter up when I have the time. Happy Turkey Day everyone!


	2. Goku's Fate is Grim l Prepare for Battle

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 1

CMG: *musing after the last chapter was posted and pulls a Jim Carrey* Alrighty then! I didn't get any reviews, but that doesn't mean that's gonna stop me from posting, unless I get flamed anyway.

Scrix: You'd like that, wouldn't you?

CMG: *acting normal* No, I wouldn't. *smiles* Anyway as usual, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own some Saiya-jin Gods and Goddesses. Zi-Kita will be revealed this very chapter as the plot thickens. Oh, and I should warn you that there will be a rather interesting conversation between two characters that seem a little off of the action and a bit too casual, but what the heck? It'll get better as the story goes along.

Infr: It had better. I'm still waiting for the rest of us to get into this story.

CMG: Don't have a heart attack. Of course I'll include one of you. *thinking* _And I'll stick to those words._

________________________________________________________________________

Bardock was upset. No, more than that. He was enraged. He never felt this much anger since the battle with Freeza and even then, there was someone there to keep him under control so that he wouldn't blow up the planet. Now, he was about to destroy the very solar system as his power started to rise and he didn't care anymore. Before he could go beyond Super Saiya-jin 3 though, a sharp pain was felt in his neck as someone knocked him out from behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In space, Goku woke up on the spaceship. His body was shackled against the wall as he tried to move, but couldn't. As he struggled to get out of the bonds, a baritone voice laughed at his misfortune as the laughter resounded around the spaceship. The position that Goku was in was similar than watching a horror movie, except this stranger had not yet killed the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

/You cannot escape, Kakarotto,/ said the baritone voice in Saiya-go as the room was suddenly flooded with a blinding white light. Unable to see, Goku was forced to shut his eyes as he hissed in both pain and surprise at the mysterious being.

/Who are you and why did you capture me?/ growled Goku in the same tongue the figure used in pure anger and detest.

/I am Zi-Kita, and you, Kakarotto, are the very key of ruling the entire universe,/ said the stranger as Goku was finally able to adjust to the light and opened his eyes. There in front of him was a man wearing a cloak, but no longer wearing the hood. His hair was an ivory color, had ember-colored eyes, and seemed to look similar to Freeza in facial features, except for the fact that he had hair and was like any normal Saiya-jin. The weirdest thing was that this man had a black tail that almost blended into his gray cloak.

/What do you mean the universe?/ said Goku. /I have no intentions of doing what you tell me to do!/

/You're in no position to tell me what to do,/ said Zi-Kita. /I am far beyond your level and if I need to prove my dominance over you, then I shall./

/Then let me go and I will,/ said Goku angrily.

/Ah, but you might escape and head back to that little mud ball you love so much,/ said Zi-Kita. /To be blunt, even if I let you off of that wall, you cannot go back to Earth no matter how much you try to do that little teleporting trick you learned on Yardrat./

/How do you know I went to Yardrat?/ said Goku.

/To be honest Kakarotto, I have been monitoring your progress for a very long time and I know of the battles you had,/ said Zi-Kita. /Like the battle with Cell that you forfeited your life over and the fight with Majin Buu. Both of those battles gave me an insight on your true power and I plan on utilizing those abilities by any means necessary./

/What are you going to do to me?/ said Goku.

/If I cannot suggest you to willfully join me, then I'll do the next best thing,/ said Zi-Kita as his eyes began glowing a reddish color. /I will make you my mindless slave./ With no time to react, Goku found Zi-Kita's glaze hypnotizing him as he loses consciousness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back on Earth, Bardock wakes up as he finds himself lying on the ground staring at the starry sky. At first, he couldn't remember what happened, but within moments, everything came flooding back as he sat up in surprise. Looking around for whoever knocked him out, he saw Vegeta sitting on a rocky ledge in front of a roaring fire. The sun had long past set as the scent of a cooked deer hit Bardock's nose.

/About time you woke up,/ said Vegeta in Saiya-go in his usual arrogance. /You almost destroyed Earth by powering up./ Bardock said nothing as Vegeta handed him some meat and motioned him to eat. /What happened that made you power up like that?/

Bardock took a bite out of the meat offered and chewed it before responding to Vegeta's question. /Kakarot was kidnapped by Zi-Kita. The one who claimed was the God of the Saiya-jins because Infr didn't listen to our prayers. He also claimed he was the legendary, which by the way was a lie./

Vegeta was quiet for a moment. /Humph. I thought my father dealt with that bastard long ago. It seems we'll have to take care of the trash then./

/It won't be easy, Vegeta,/ said Bardock. /In my visions, I saw we were all slaughtered by Brolly. We barely beat him during the Trial of the Saiya-jins as a team. What makes you think that without Kakarot, we'll stand a chance?/

/Point taken,/ said Vegeta. /We'll need the brats to help us as well as my daughter and Gohan's brat./

/My great-granddaughter is not a brat,/ said Bardock.

/She acts too human though,/ said Vegeta. /Bra's been hunting already and she's killed her very first wolf a few months ago./

/I bet your mate was rather angry,/ said Bardock as he laughed at the former Saiya-jin Prince as he growled. /At any rate, we'll also need Piccolo for this battle since he's known Kakarot the longest and can help us plan out a strategy./

/That Namek will get killed in about five minutes against a Saiya-jin army,/ sneered Vegeta in anger.

/Then let him plan so we won't get our asses kicked,/ said Bardock.

/Fine,/ said Vegeta. /We'll also need rations, Senzu Beans or a healing tank, beds, a spaceship, and a training room. I'll get the woman to make a big enough spaceship to carry all of us to where we need to go./

/There's only one problem though,/ said Bardock. /Where are we going?/

/You mean you don't know where Zi-Kita's hideout is?/ said Vegeta.

/And you do?/ said Bardock.

/Actually, I don't,/ admitted Vegeta. /I wonder if those Gods know where to find Kakarot./

/These Gods do know, Vegeta,/ said a familiar voice as Vegeta and Bardock both turn around and see...

/Scrix,/ said Bardock.

/I overheard your casual conversation and it doesn't sound like you're too worried,/ said Scrix. /Normally, you both would be stressed out if something bad happens./

/Knowing that we're planning ahead will give us some kind of a way to win,/ said Vegeta.

/You haven't even seen the odds of rescuing Kakarot then,/ said Scrix. /You see, a larger number of the Saiya-jins have survived than what Freeza himself believed. If anything, you'll be battling about an army of 1,000 Saiya-jins who are stronger than the Ascended Super Saiya-jin. That's not even counting Brolly./

/So you're saying that our odds are slim?/ said Vegeta.

/No, I'm just saying that you'll need more than the fighters you have,/ said Scrix. /You're going to need some extra help./

/Great,/ moaned Vegeta. /And where are we going to get the extra fighting power to defeat this army?/

/Perhaps we can help,/ said Radditz as he and Nappa appear.

/What in the hell?/ said Bardock as he looked at his first born son in shock.

/Nice to see you too, dad,/ said Radditz.

/These two have changed a little and I've had permission by King Yemma to let them fight along side you to save Kakarot,/ said Scrix. /There are a few other Saiya-jins that will join us, but for now, let's get Vegeta's mate to make a spaceship that will fit everyone's needs so that none of us feel like we're going to get cramped up./

/You don't mean that you're coming too, aren't you?/ said Vegeta as though Scrix was going to break another rule on top of the others that he already broke.

/I am because Zi-Kita is too dangerous to let a normal Saiya-jin defeat,/ said Scrix. /He has reached the forbidden level./

/But the rumors.../ started Bardock.

/The rumors are true,/ said Scrix, /and if Kakarot's forced into joining him, there will be no way of stopping them!/

/Alright then,/ said Bardock. /We'll round up the fighters we can and prepare to go to Zi-Kita's planet, kick his ass, and save the universe as well as Kakarot./

/Right!/ said Radditz and Nappa as Vegeta smirks at how the other two fighters looked up to Bardock.

/We'll kick Zi-Kita's ass so hard he won't be able to sit in the afterlife for about 100 years!/ said Radditz.

/I'll show him how to treat elites!/ roared Nappa.

/He's not going to kill Kakarot when I'm around,/ chanted Vegeta as the trio began to grow rowdy. /Now let's go!/

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: Plot getting slowly interesting, check. Zi-Kita introduced, check. Goku becomes evil, wait, wait, wait. He's not really becoming evil. More like being controlled by some freak of nature that should have a creative license of ruling the universe.

Zi-Kita: *appears* Care to repeat that?

CMG: Yes. You need a life!

Zi-Kita: *grows angry* I'll kill you! *Scrix moans as CMG and Zi-Kita were about to rip at each other's throats*

Scrix: *goes Super Saiya-jin 4* STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! YOU AREN'T IN THIS, CMG, SO **BACK OFF**!!

CMG: You know Scrix, that's a bit early in this fic...oops!

Saria: She's given us all a spoiler! Get her! *Zi-Kita and the other Gods and Goddesses chase after the deranged authoress*

CMG: Damn it! Review or I'll remove this off Fanfiction.net! *chase continues until Zi-Kita trips over the cord and ends the transmission*


	3. Fighters Gather l The Black Dragon Balls

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 2

*camera comes on as Scrix tampers with the controls*

Scrix: Our deranged friend here gave you a little insight on what is to come, but since she's tied up, she won't be making any wise cracks in this story. *motions camera to see the tied up CMG as she looked rather pissed off*

CMG: *yelling* I CAN GET OUT OF THIS SCRIX! BELIEVE ME! ONCE I GET OUT OF THESE ROPES, I'LL GIVE AWAY THE SPOILER OF ALL SPOILERS OF THIS FANFIC IF YOU DON'T UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!

Zi-Kita: You're in no position to tell us **Gods** what to do.

CMG: *angrily speaking in Saiya-go* **_Let me make this clear then: I own you! I may not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own you Gods and if you don't untie me, I will replace all of you with characters from My Little Pony for all I care!_**

Scrix: *looks at what CMG just said* Did she just change fonts just to speak in Saiya-go?

Zi-Kita: *reads along with Scrix as he notices all the details* It looks like she just italized and bolded the text just to get her point across...

CMG: *punches Zi-Kita as she catches the two Gods off guard* **_Indeed, and if you don't stop stealing my spotlight, I swear upon Kami that your ass is grass._**

Scrix: You're just angry that no one reviewed because Thanksgiving threw everything off.

CMG: *speaking in English again* So what if I am?

Scrix: Who cares! Someone will review eventually.

CMG: You know, you're right! *throws Zi-Kita into the dirty laundry bin and kicks it as it goes to the laundry room* Well, on with the show!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Within a few hours, the Z Warriors were gathered for an important meeting. In the twelve years of peace, they found out that half of the warriors have settled down and Vegeta was not pleased at their progress. The only ones that took their training seriously was Tien, Piccolo, and Chou-su. Even though Chou-su was weaker than everyone else on the team, he made it up during the past twelve years by training vigorously with Tien. Yamcha was so weak Vegeta felt like killing him right then and there. Krillin and Videl were both weaker due to the fact that they had kids to take care of. Eighteen didn't grow any weaker due to the fact she was an android, but was still worthless to drag along into the fighting as Marron was outside talking to her boyfriend on her cell phone. Seeing that he had to give them the bad news finally, Vegeta quieted everyone down so he could get on to business.

"You all might be wondering why I gathered you here," said Vegeta in a rather unpleasant mood as the Z-Fighters instantly stopped talking and catching up on old times. "We have a crisis on our hands. The warrior you call Goku has been kidnapped by some psychopath who claims he's a God."

"Is that why Goku's not here?" said Yamcha.

"That and the fact that we need to rescue him," said Bardock.

"Where are they heading?" said Krillin.

"They are heading to a planet known as Caduto, or in your language, the Fallen Planet," said Bardock. (A/N: I'm not very fluent in Italian. I only know English!) "It is there that those who have fallen from grace did it to follow a false idol. That's why in this battle, we need all the help we can get."

"Will Earth be endanger?" said Chou-su.

"Most possibly, yes," said Vegeta. "Unless we stop the threat at its roots and free the remaining Saiya-jins from slavery, then not only Earth, but the entire universe will crumble at the feet of Zi-Kita."

"There's no way we'll let that bastard do that to the universe," said Tien. "But we're not strong enough to take on an army."

"That's where the other Saiya-jins come in," said Bardock. "My son, Nappa, and the other Saiya-jins will join us in this battle against Zi-Kita to free our enslaved brothers and sisters who have fallen victim to Zi-Kita's whims."

"You mean that Radditz will join?" said Gohan as he remembered how he nearly killed his father when he was only a toddler and barely saved his father's life from the barbarian's hands. He felt anger at his uncle as he yelled, "If he's going, then I'll kill him!"

"Don't worry, Gohan," said Bardock. "Scrix has guaranteed that Radditz has changed his ways."

"How can you trust him?" said Gohan as he goes Super Saiya-jin. "It was his fault that my father was killed!"

"Gohan, if your father haven't sacrificed his life to stop Radditz," said Piccolo angrily as the Namek seemed to gang up on the boy he knew most of his life, "then this planet wouldn't be here right now. He did it for the Earth. If I haven't of been able to deliver the final blow, then there would have been no way you would have met me because this very planet would have been destroyed. I trained you, so be grateful that same challenge has made it possible to be on the same side."

Gohan was silent. Not once has Gohan been on the receiving end of Piccolo's harsh words. Leaving the room, he blasted off into the sky. Piccolo was about to go after him when a rough hand landed on his shoulders. Turning around, he saw Vegeta shaking his head at the Namek.

"Don't worry about him," said Vegeta. "He'll come around."

"Daddy," said Pan. "Why was he angry?"

"He had a rough past, sweetie," said Videl as she comforted the young quarter-blood Saiya-jin. "He'll be alright."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan flew until he reached the desolate wastelands where he was trained all those years ago when Piccolo brought him here. Landing, Gohan ran down the worn path in the woods where he used to run towards the cave he used to live in. Reaching the cave entrance, he saw that the cave was still the way he left it all those years ago as he saw the faint drawings of equations in the ground. He saw the drawings on the cave walls he made with the berries that seemed to fade over the years of him fighting against the Saiya-jins and winning the battle. Looking at the last drawing, he drew a crude drawing of Shenlong that looked like a lizard compared to how he looked in real life as the drawing showed him with in his mother and father's arms again.

'When Piccolo brought me here, he told me that my father died by my uncle's hands, but he never told me that he took the blow to save Earth,' thought Gohan as he felt the tears running down his cheeks. As he looked around, he saw the old sword he used to carry sitting on top of the leaves. Drawing out the blade, he noticed that it was still perfectly fine, despite the fact that he haven't used it in over twenty years. He expected it to be rusted over or unable to draw the sword since its sheath had some metals in it.

"So, you remember the old times, eh?" said a voice as he whirled around to see Goten at the cave entrance. "You never told me that you lived in a cave. Man! I wish I could have been trained in the wilderness like you have."

"The training I went through was tough, Goten," said Gohan as he put the blade back in the sheath. "You were luckier than I was to have a friend to train with. Piccolo used to have a vision to rule Earth before I was born. If my dad haven't of stopped him, we wouldn't be here today talking about this. When Piccolo brought me here, he was still bent on defeating my dad since he knew that he could be brought back with the Dragon Balls in order to defeat the Saiya-jins. The only reason he didn't defeat my dad was because he sacrificed himself to protect me from Nappa. That's why I left them back at the meeting. I was afraid that if I were to go with both of them, they would gang up on me after the fighting's over and kick my ass."

"They wouldn't," said Scrix as Gohan whirled around and saw the mighty Saiya-jin along with Nappa and Radditz. "Is that right you two?"

"Yes," said Nappa and Radditz.

"Then why did you kill my friends?" said Gohan.

"We would have been killed by Freeza," said Nappa. "He was already angry due to the fact that I was disobeying him and if we didn't destroy this planet, we would have died."

"I was only trying to get my brother to join us so that we could overthrow Freeza," said Radditz. "However, I had no idea he kidnapped my father. If I would have known, then I could have left Kakarot alone."

"We're going into battle against those Saiya-jins to try and atone what we did in the past," said Nappa. "We might as well so that we won't all die a gruesome death. Besides, you are fighting for your mate, aren't you not?"

"Yes," said Gohan as he realized he misjudged Nappa and Radditz from the men he knew over twenty years prior. "Let's go show Zi-Kita what happens when he messes with family and save my father!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elsewhere in space, a spaceship arrives to Caduto as an elderly Namek sits looking at the seven mythical spheres that contain the mighty Saiya-jin God, Shenlong himself. Unlike Earth's Dragon Balls, these Dragon Balls were not orange, but purely black with silver stars in the center of each ball. Looking up, the elder Namek looked at the door opened and Zi-Kita dragged the unconscious Goku into the room and unceremoniously threw him on the cold tiled floor. A resounding crack is heard as Goku groaned a bit in discomfort.

"Slug, do you have the Dragon Balls ready?" said Zi-Kita.

"Yes my lord," said the elderly Namek known as Slug. 

(A/N: Obvious question: What movie did Slug star in and what was the movie's number was it? And did anyone else think that the plot sucked with that whole Super Saiya-jin Goku not going Super Saiya-jin, but demi-Super Saiya-jin? | Scrix: There's no such thing as a demi-Super Saiya-jin! | CMG: You tell that to Infr then! | Scrix: Well? | Infr: There's such a thing. If a Saiya-jin is able to power up without transforming, then it's considered a demi-Super Saiya-jin form. | CMG: See Scrix? It's a form! | Scrix: It's a pointless form then! | CMG: Stop griping and get me the movie so I can burn it in the fire then! | Infr: Just continue the story already. We're holding up the suspense. | CMG: Fine.)

"Then summon Shenlong then," said Zi-Kita as Goku starts regaining consciousness.

"Very well," said Slug as he switches to Namekian. "_By your power, I summon you, Tronikor!"_

The chamber suddenly was bathed in light as a shorter version of the dragon came out of the Dragon Balls. Instead of being hundreds of feet long, he was standing there in the center of the room about nine feet tall. Hovering slightly over the pale glow of the Dragon Balls, the dragon looked different from both Shenlong and Porunga, the Namekian dragon as he seemed to look more human than dragon. His snout was shorter, his eyes were only red in the pupils, and his claws were like hands. The thing that set him apart from both dragons was the fact that he was dressed in ancient warrior-type of armor as he seemed as though he fought many battles against mortals in his spare time. The horns were a pure ebony while his scaled skin was as white as snow. His white tail wavered in the air as black wings made him look bigger and more menacing.

__

"You have summoned me," boomed Tronikor. _"I shall grant your very desires."_

"What is it that you wish for sire," said Slug.

"I wish that Kakarotto was to forget his memories and to serve me," said Zi-Kita.

__

"No Tronikor!" said Goku surprisingly in Namekian. _"Don't grant Zi-Kita's wish!"_

"What?!" said Slug as he looked at Goku in shock. "How did you know the Namekian language?"

"It's for me to know and you to find out," said Goku before Zi-Kita kicked him in the ribs.

"Quiet you low-class vermin!" growled Zi-Kita as Goku was coughing violently from the pain. "I don't want you interfering with my plans for universal domination! Tell Tronikor my wish now!"

"As you wish, my Lord," said Slug as he translated what Zi-Kita said in Namekian.

__

"Despite what you say, I live to serve Lord Zi-Kita only. Your wish has been granted," said Tronikor as Goku's body started to glow. As Goku felt the memories fade, he lost consciousness once more.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: W00t! Another's chapter's finished. Now to wait patiently for reviews.

Scrix: Are you sure that they know this is the sequel to Unexpected Fate?

CMG: Of course! I put that in the summary!

Infr: You fool! No one really reads summaries these days!

CMG: How should I summarize it then? Sequel to Unexpected Fate. Twelve years passed since the end of Majin Buu. Infr, God of the Saiya-jins, is rivaled by Zi-Kita's power when Goku is kidnapped, brainwashed, and forced to serve a false God. With the hero betraying his family and friends, Bardock rises to try and save his son. Will the universe be saved or will darkness triumph? Find out!

Scrix: *shocked* You know, you just gave a great summary.

CMG: Fine. That's definitely my summary, so shut-up! I'm waiting for review now. *sits down on the ground Indian style as she pulls a Piccolo and starts hovering in the air*

Infr: She's going to be like this unless we do something.

Karis: We'll get the ice cream! *runs off with Saria to go on an ice cream hunt*

*Inside the laundry room...*

Zi-Kita: *trapped inside the laundry basket* LET ME OUT OF HERE OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU GODS! SO HELP ME IF I WILL?! I'LL MAKE THAT SUPER BITCHIN' PAY WITH HER SOUL! *more clothes fall on him* ARGH!!


	4. Kakarotto's Job l Piccolo Learned the Sa...

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 3

CMG: *dressed up like Naruto* Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with another chapter and today's going to be a good one because there's going to be a rather brief, but interesting battle in this chapter!

Scrix: *dressed up like Kakashi* Why am I dressed up like Naruto's sensei?

CMG: Because, I want to set the mood! Right Karis?

Karis: *dressed like Sakura while thinking* I swear if I weren't dressed up like this right now, I would beat CMG's brains in.

Inner Karis: *keeping with the Inner Sakura gag as an outlined frame of Karis appears with devil-like eyes and flames rising in the blackened background* Hell ya!

Saria: *dressed like Ino* You do realize that we're rivals now, right Karis?

Karis: I suppose, but who's going to be Sasuke?

CMG: *almost laughs as she casually calls off stage to the dressing room* Oh Goku! Let us see what you look like!

Goku: *comes out dressed like Sasuke* Why am I dressed like this?

Karis/Saris: *yells at CMG with large heads as she comically falls over* **How dare you dress him up like Sasuke if he's already mated with Chi-chi!**

CMG: There's a reason, right Zi-Kita-chan?

Zi-Kita: *sweat drops as he comes out wearing a costume looking like Orochimaru as he ignores the script* Because I kidnapped him?

CMG: *goes Super Bitchin' 4* NO YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT YOU POSSESSED HIM! JUST LIKE IN NARUTO! GEEZ! YOU'RE NOT SMART AT ALL!

Goku: I'm possessed? Ah! Help me! *runs into a wall and goes sliding down it as CMG grows angrier about the failed attempt to loosen the suspense*

CMG: So much for mixing Naruto with Dragon Ball Z, which I don't own either of them and only own some Gods, Goddesses and a Namekian dragon. *notices readers still there* Go on! Read before I go Super Bitchin' 5! *readers remain* Geez! Don't say I warn you to leave! AHHHH!!!! *camera cracks*

Zi-Kita: That's not even a lev-! *camera breaks*

________________________________________________________________________

****************************************************

__

Now the winds of war are blowing and there's no way of knowing 

Where this bloody path we're traveling will lead 

We must follow till the end 

Or face it all again 

And make no mistake about it, write it, preach it, talk it, shout it 

Across the mountains and the deserts and the seas 

The blood of innocence and shame 

Will not be shed in vain 

~Charles Daniel Band-The Last Fallen Hero

****************************************************

"...and it's up to us to stop Zi-Kita before things get worse," said Bardock as Gohan and Goten enter the house. "About time you showed up. Now we need to prepare."

"Right," said Gohan. "Scrix and I talked a bit and I'm with you guys now. Let's go save my father and the universe!"

"Yes!" chanted the Z-Warriors as they throw up their fists in agreement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wakey wakey, Kakarotto," said a feminine voice instead of Zi-Kita's as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin woke with a splitting headache. "About time you come to."

"Who are you?" said Kakarotto.

"Hmph, no manners, not even for a lady," said the woman as she kicked Kakarotto in the gut. "My name is Demona and you, my dear Kakarotto are my manservant."

"Manservant? Does that mean I have to do everything, including wiping your ass?" said Kakarotto as he spat the last words out like he was disgusted.

"You mistaken that term," said Demona. "A manservant is to serve a lady in waiting. You know like escort them through the streets or wait on them hand and foot."

"Oh," said Kakarotto. "Does that mean I still have to wipe your ass?" Demona face vaulted. (A/N: What? You were expecting Kakarotto to be smarter than Goku after his memories were wiped out? You wish!) Kakarotto was met with a slap in the face by Demona who was rather pissed off at him for the way he treated her.

"Hmph, vulgar low-class," said Demona. "If you're going to insult me, then I won't mind leaving you here in the nude."

"Fine, I'm sorry, okay?" said Kakarotto. "I just haven't learned the proper etiquette to treat a charming young lady like yourself politely yet."

"Then prepare to learn, my dear Kakarotto," said Demona. "From this day forward, you are to serve me, Demona, mistress of Zi-Kita." (A/N: CMG: Hey Zi-Kita? Is she your mate? | Zi-Kita: Search me. You created her. | CMG: Right. She's your mate! | Zi-Kita: I never understood you nor am I going to start trying to.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About an hour after the Z-Fighters entered the Other Realm, Bardock left everyone and marched straight towards Infr to find out Goku's fate.

/Your son's already been brainwashed,/ said Infr. /However, there's a way to reverse it if we manage to rescue him./

/How?/ said Bardock.

/We can use Zi-Kita's pet dragon, Tronikor to reverse the process,/ said Infr.

/Zi-Kita's got a dragon?/ said Bardock as he thought of the fire-breathing dragon-type of dragons. A rather interesting image appeared in the seer's head of a dragon burning Goku and making him forget his memories as he comes out like a piece of beef jerky, Saiya-jin style.

/Not the type you're thinking, idiot,/ said Infr as he picked up the images running through the warrior's head. /He used the Dragon Balls./

/Dragon Balls?/ said Bardock as another image started to develop in his head of Shenlong as he imagined a super-deformed version of Zi-Kita talking to him as the dragon towered over the little figure. /I see. But how does he own his own dragon if he doesn't know how to create it?/

/He kidnapped a Namek long ago and enslaved him,/ said Infr. /Since he was one of the Dragon Clan's children, he made him create his own set of Dragon Balls and had the Namek be able to control the dragon, Tronikor, in Namekian so no one could interfere with any wishes. However, Kakarot somehow learned the Namekian language./

/How in the world did he learn the language?/ said Bardock.

/I taught him,/ said a voice behind Bardock as he turned shocked to see Piccolo standing there as though he was eavesdropping. /I taught it to him one day about a few years after the disaster with Majin Buu.../

*** _Flashback... _***

"Hey Piccolo!" said Goku.

"What is it, son?" said Piccolo.

"I was wondering if you can teach me Namekian," said Goku.

"What?" said Piccolo. "Why do you want to learn Namekian?"

"I want to learn it in case we ever end up in a crisis like that again and if Dende's accidentally killed or something like that," said Goku.

"Fine, but if I'm going to teach you Namekian, then you better teach me that language you Saiya-jins use," growled Piccolo.

"Oh, you mean Saiya-go?" said Goku. "Sure! But how are we both going to learn each other's languages?"

"There's a full moon out tonight," said Piccolo. "We'll meet in the woods and I'll perform a ceremony there."

**__**

"Later that night, Goku and I met in the woods to perform the ceremony so that we wouldn't have to learn the language in a matter of months."

"Now before we do this, are you sure you want to learn my language?" said Piccolo.

"Of course," said Goku.

"Very well," said Piccolo as he slit his hand open. "All you need to do is drink my blood, right?"

"Piccolo?" said Goku as Piccolo grabbed Goku rather roughly and forced his hand into Goku's mouth. As he felt the blood coat his tongue, his eyes suddenly flashed teal for a second as though he was about to become a Super Saiya-jin.

"Oh no you don't!" said Piccolo as he grabbed Goku's tail and remembered hearing about the Golden Oozaru story Bardock told them about a few months after the Majin Buu incident during the Trial of the Saiya-jin. The last thing Piccolo wanted was a rampaging Golden Oozaru with one of his fangs inside Piccolo's hand. "No turning Super Saiya-jin and then becoming a Golden Oozaru during this or I'll come back to kill you again!"

*Sorry Piccolo,* said Goku telepathically. *But you didn't have to be so rough!*

"That's no excuse, now are you able to learn the language or not?" said Piccolo as he withdrew his hand from Goku's mouth. Silence existed before it was interrupted by Piccolo muttering in Namekian, _"If you didn't learn the language, then you are wasting my time..."_

"I understand you, Piccolo," said Goku in Namekian. _"And it's not a waste of time really. I just want to be sure that Earth has someone to summon Porunga than wait for the wish to be granted."_

__

"You know, for a Saiya-jin that should be dumber than a bunch of rocks, you seem to have surprised me with that lack of intelligence you possess," said Piccolo as he switches back to the Universal Language ™. "Now let me take your blood so I can understand your language."

"Fine," said Goku as he cuts his hand open with a small bit of energy and presents it to Piccolo like an offering. He winces as Piccolo's fangs brush against the wound in his hand before a tongue began lapping at the blood. Once Piccolo was done, Goku regained his hand as it instantly healed. "What?"

"You have my healing ability now as well," said Piccolo as he switched to Saiya-go. /And I understand your language now./

/Wow! Not even I had an easy time talking in it at first,/ said Goku.

/What do you mean?/ said Piccolo. /You were chatting away during the Cell Games in this language. And I remember what you called Vegeta now that I think back on it. If he heard you then, then he would have made you beg for mercy if he got a hold of your tail./

/Ouch!/ said Goku as he jokingly pouted at Piccolo. /I'm hurt!/

"In any case, never use Namekian unless you really need to," said Piccolo.

"Fine," said Goku. "I promise."

*** **_End Flashback _*****

/...and that's how I learned Saiya-go,/ finished Piccolo. /There, are you happy?/

/Not really,/ said Infr. /Saiya-go's forbidden to be taught to outsiders./

/Does that mean I'll have to be punished?/ challenged Piccolo.

/Since you were Kami at one point, I cannot force any punishments upon you and if Zi-Kita were to hear you speak in that language, he would kill you with no hesitation at all,/ said Infr.

/Fine, I won't speak in it,/ said Piccolo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Hm, so Piccolo knows Saiya-go, eh?' said Vegeta. 'This will be interesting.'

________________________________________________________________________

Zi-Kita: *restoring power to the camera as everyone is back in their respected clothing, including CMG who was snapping her tail in the air in the background* Hmph. You should be grateful that the camera broke before you revealed too much stupidity. *growls as he pulls a pair of boxers that have hearts on them from the arm of his cloak* Damn that Dark-Sephy for saying that I **_"seems well at place between the underwear..."_ ***burns the boxers as he came to a startling realization* What is underwear anyway?

CMG: *face vaults before getting up rather shocked* You mean you don't know? *becomes rather grossed out* Ew! You're disgusting! *makes hacking noises as she grabs her throat and falls over again*

Infr: *mumbling* Thou shall not explain petty Earth-jin items to the Gods of the Saiya-jin race. Including the undergarment that men and women wear. *CMG bolts upright with that remark*

CMG: Well excuse me, but he was the one who asked! Besides, she was also not into the bitching Gohan about the past anyway! I was only trying to add on the suspense!

Scrix: And you're doing poorly at it!

CMG: You better not provoke me or the next chapter gets a cliffy added to it. Until next time, read and review folks!


	5. Pan and Bra's Transformation l Bardock's...

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 4

CMG: *speaking Netspeech* |-|1. 6|_4|) `/0|_| _|0||\|3|) |_|5.

Scrix: What the fuck?

Karis: CMG was reading too much Ruins of the Fourth Wall at Fireballx20.com and now she knows Netspeech. How annoying!

Infr: The horrors of the Internet! I condemn thee to the seven layers of hell!

CMG: |)0|\|'+ (0|\||)3|\/||\| |\|3+5p33(|-|, ||\||=2. |+'2 |=|_||\|!

Demona: Still, we don't understand Netspeech, CMG.

Infr: Well, at least give us some translations.

CMG: |=||\|3 `/0|_| |(||_|__|0`/. *speaks normal* The first thing I said: |-|1. 6|_4|) `/0|_| _|0||\|3|) |_|5. That's translated into "Hi. Glad you joined us."

Saria: Go on.

CMG: Next, I said |)0|\|'+ (0|\||)3|\/||\| |\|3+5p33(|-|, ||\||=2. |+'2 |=|_||\|! That is roughly translated into "Don't condemn Netspeech, Infr. It's fun!"

Infr: And what was that last thing you said?

CMG: If you must know, I said |=||\|3 `/0|_| |(||_|__|0`/. It's translated into, "Fine you killjoy." Happy?

Scrix: You know, that's rather interesting. Can you teach me?

Zi-Kita: Me first! I want to learn that language so that I can curse Vegeta in an entirely different language!

Demona: This should be interesting. *laughs*

Scrix: No me! *the two Saiya-jins get into a fight as CMG sighed*

CMG: *using Netspeech again* 0`/! /-\5 |_|2|_|4|_, | |)0|\|'+ 0\/\/|\| |)2460|\| |34|_|_ z. | 0|\||_`/ 0\/\/|\| 50|\/|3 60|)5, 60|)|)32232, z|-|(|+4, |)3|\/|0|\|4, 4|\||) 4 |)2460|\|. 50 |)0|\|'+ 5|_|3!

Gods/Goddesses/Zi-Kita/Demona: What in the fuck did you say now?

CMG: *groans* I said, "Oy! As usual, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own some Gods, Goddesses, Zi-Kita, Demona, and a Dragon. So don't sue!" Now leave me alone!

Scrix: Are you going to make this whole fanfic into Netspeech?

CMG: No. *thinking* Although it would be interesting seeing how many flames I'd get for pulling that trick on some _readers_ reading this. *laughs evilly as the others look at her strangely and start to back away slowly* What? Oh and I forgot to give you a bio on Demona last chapter, didn't I? Here:

Name:Demona

Age:?? (even a woman doesn't give away her age, except me (CMG) of course, ha!)

Mate:Zi-Kita (duh!)

Description: The seductress of darkness. She has raven black hair and looks like Rei off of Sailor Moon, except sexier and evil. Wears a rather skin-tight outfit, except hers is leather and she looks creepy. Pale reflection, blood red lips. Angst-y person, eh? Well, there you are. Demona. Now leave me alone!

________________________________________________________________________

****************************************************

__

You've got to make me an offer  
That cannot be ignored  
So let's head for home now  
Everything I have is yours  
Step by step and day by day  
Every second counts I can't break away  
Leave no trace  
Hide your face  


__

All I desire  
Temptation  
Keep climbing higher and higher  
Temptation  
Adorable creatures  
Temptation  
With unacceptable features  
Temptation  
Trouble is coming  
Temptation  
It's just the high cost of loving  
Temptation  
You can take it or leave it  
Temptation  
But you'd better believe it  
  
Keep us from temptation  
Lead us not into temptation

~Heaven 17-Temptation

****************************************************

A week has passed since the kidnapping of Goku. Everyone trained hard every single day to become stronger. At one point, Yamcha almost was killed during the training, but Piccolo managed to step in and offer assistance along with Scrix. After managing to heal Yamcha, everyone trained more carefully. Bra was training hard with Vegeta as she showed a lot of progress. Bardock trained Pan in the meantime. One day, Bardock had an evil idea.

"Hey Vegeta, I bet Pan will become a Super Saiya-jin first," said Bardock slyly.

"In your dreams, seer," said Vegeta. "Bra's stronger than your grandbrat."

"Fine, let's place a bet then," said Bardock, not knowing that Scrix was eavesdropping on the two around the corner. "If my granddaughter becomes a Super Saiya-jin before your daughter, then you must stop calling my son names."

"And if I win, you must acknowledge me as Prince Vegeta," said Vegeta.

"Fine," said Bardock as he sneers at Vegeta.

"Fine," growled Vegeta as they both storm off in different directions.

'This should be interesting,' thought Scrix as he walked off to find Pan and Bra.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. Scrix sir?" said Pan. "Does my great-grandpa know you're with us?"

"Yeah, I don't think my dad knows either," said Bra.

"No, and there's a reason behind it," said Scrix as they stood in the empty room. "This is the secret training room I allowed Kakarot to train in."

"So why are we here?" said Bra.

"I want to help you two become Super Saiya-jins," said Scrix. "But don't tell your father or great-grandfather about it."

"Why not?" said Pan.

"We want to keep it a surprise," said Scrix with a gentle smile.

"Oh I see!" said Pan. "Like a present!"

"Yeah! I want to be like my brother and become super strong!" said Bra.

"Okay little ones," said Scrix as he reverts to his regular form. "Let's start!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pan!" said Bardock.

"Bra?" said Vegeta. "Where are those brats?"

"I think Scrix took them somewhere," said Tien. "They were following him down the hallway about a half-hour ago."

"Why would he be interested in taking those two somewhere when we're supposed to be training them?" said Vegeta as he grew angry. "Tell me where he took them, three-eyes!"

"I'm not allowed," said Tien with an evil glint in his eye. "Scrix told me it was classified information and he made me swear by the Saiya-jin Code not to tell."

"Damn code!" growled Bardock. "Fuck the code and tell us where the girls are now! You aren't even a damned Saiya-jin!"

"Even so, I don't go back on my words," said Tien. "Now leave me be. I have some training to do."

"Scrix, when I find you..." started Bardock.

"...you will face the wrath..." continued Vegeta.

"...of two Saiya-jin that want their child to become a Super Saiya-jin first!" said both men together as they ran down the hallway to find out where he took the two girls.

(A/N: Couldn't resist putting that in there, including when those two have a bet riding on it and all. Muhahaha!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Kakarotto was in the dining room as Demona instructed him on table manners. As the first course came out, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin tore into the food as the other Saiya-jins at the table watched with their mouths wide open. Demona kicked Kakarotto in the shin as he saw Demona give the Saiya-jin a glare that made him watch as she ate slower and more neatly. Kakarotto followed, despite his feeble attempts of eating a meal slower than usual as his stomach protested. After the first course, another came out as he took his time, glancing up every so often to find Demona glaring at him if he stared to long or not. Zi-Kita was at the end of the table eating politely as well as the courses continued to arrive. Finally after everyone had their fill, Demona coughed as Kakarotto ignored it.

/Aren't you going to help me up?/ said Demona.

/Well excuse me!/ said Kakarotto a bit harsh as he walked around and grabbed Demona and threw her over his shoulders. As the Saiya-jin felt the woman hitting his back rather angrily, Kakarotto proceeded to walk out before he ran into Zi-Kita.

/Let my mate down now,/ said Zi-Kita as Kakarotto set down Demona as she stalked out rather angry. /If I ever see that performance ever again, I will chain you up and whip you like a dog./ (A/N: W00t! Whoever wants to see Demona get treated badly again, please say so in your reviews! Zi-Kita: *bashes CMG* You wouldn't dare do that to my mate or I'll beat you with him! | CMG: Gomen, Zi-Kita-sama.)

/Forgive me, Lord Zi-Kita, but she wasn't precise on the words,/ lied Kakarotto, as he tried to piss off the Dark God.

/Be that as it may, from this moment on, you shall learn proper etiquette,/ said Zi-Kita as he clapped his hands./Ganki, take this Saiya-jin and teach him the correct etiquette./

/As you wish, Lord Zi-Kita,/ said the Saiya-jin as Kakarotto saw an older Saiya-jin come forward. She had short snow white hair that stuck up in the air. Her tail was also white as her pupils were a deep gray color. /Come with me, low-class./

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pan! Are you alright?" said Bra.

"I only got the wind knocked out of me," said Pan as she pushed the Saiya-jin Princess aside. "Let me take him!"

"That's enough for today," said Scrix as he healed both the girl's wounds. "You are both about to ascend and I want to make sure that it's done correctly."

"What do you mean?" said Bra.

"Just relax," said Scrix as their energy rose. "Now go for it."

"Right!" chirped both Pan and Bra as the white energy laced around their bodies. As they gave a battle cry, their eyes flickered teal as their hair became blonde.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta and Bardock felt the two girl's powers rising as they found the secret room and saw both of them transform into a Super Saiya-jin at the same time.

"What?!" said both Bardock and Vegeta. "They transformed!"

"You both need to stop placing so much on these two," said Scrix.

"Then who won the bet?" said Bardock. "This wasn't part of it!"

"Dad, I'll tell mommy that you've been betting again!" pouted Bra.

"No Bra! If you don't tell mommy about the bet, I'll read you bedtime stories for a year," said Vegeta.

"Promise?" said Bra as she held out her pinky as Bardock felt a twinge of pain in his heart.

"I promise," said Vegeta as his pinky locked around her tiny one.

*** **_Flashback... _*****

Dad," said Goku. "I think somehow, that stone gave me the ability to see into the future. I saw how I died and I know there's nothing I can do to change fate like Trunks is."  
  
"What?!" yelled Bardock. "You mean you..."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not going to say anything about it to anyone else," said Goku as he held his fist out towards Bardock with his pinky extended. "You have to promise not to tell either, dad."  
  
"What is this?" said Bardock as Goku smiles innocently. Goku wrapped Bardock's pinky around his.  
  
"This is a promise that no matter what happens, you and I have to keep it," said Goku as he shakes Bardock's fist around. "It's a promise that cannot be broken between us."  
  
"I still don't get it," said Bardock. "Why are you making me do this?"  
  
"It's a pinky swear," said Goku. "If you tell, then it wouldn't be a secret and the promise will be broken. You can't tell anyone about it. They'll find out eventually, but right now, only we know about it."  
  
"I see," said Bardock still confused. "Well, I promise not to tell anyone, including your mate."

*** **_End Flashback _*****

Bardock left the room, unable to take the scene.

"Great-grandpa!" cried Pan as Scrix rested a hand on the little quarter-Saiya-jin's shoulder and stopped her from pursuing Bardock. "Why did he leave?"

"He's not feeling well and doesn't want you to get sick," said Scrix. 'Bardock, don't do what I think you're going to do...'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bardock ran to the training room and turned on the gravity generator to about 1000x normal gravity. As he felt the weight pressing down on him, he started to transform into his ascended Super Saiya-jin form as he continued to raise his power. As his golden hair spilled down his back, he began to train very hard as he fired blasts at the panels as they ricocheted the beams back at him. Lowering his power, he let all of them hit him dead on as he fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Not bothering to turn off the gravity, he wished that he was dead. Before he knew it, he saw a horrifying vision as he saw the very planet he vowed to protect get destroyed before he lost all consciousness.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: *stares at the ending* There! I did it! I made the ultimate cliffy and there's not a damn you can do about it! Do you want to know why? Because I got da bomb. That's right. Two words. Nuclear fucking bomb. Russia, Germany, Romania, they can have all the democracy they want. They can have a big democracy cake, walk right through the middle of Tienemen Square, and it won't make a lick of difference, Because we got the bombs OK! John Wayne's not dead, He's frozen. And as soon as we find a cure for cancer, we're gonna thaw out the duke. And he's gonna be pretty pissed off, You know why? Have you ever taken a cold shower? Well multiply that by 15 million times, that's how pissed off the duke's gonna be. I'm gonna get the duke, and John Desimeties, and Lee Marvinhaugh and Sam Beckinforth, and a case of whiskey, and drive down to Texas, and...

Scrix: Hey, hey, you really are an asshole.

CMG: Why don't you shut up and sing the song pal.

Zi-Kita: Please stop already!

Saria: You are a foul woman!

CMG: Oh come on! I was just getting warmed up too!

Demona: Save it for a humor fic.

CMG: Fine. I borrowed the "I'm an Asshole" song for the end credits, so don't sue 'cause I don't own. And I'm an asshole and I'm proud of- *Demona ties up CMG and throws her in the closet* -it. Okay. Let me out right now! *starts banging on the door*

Demona: Until next time peeps, enjoy the fics!


	6. Battle for Earth l Brolly's Appearance l...

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 5

CMG: Ho hum... Better make up for a bad cliffy. *tied up the others like she's done back during the other series, except this time around, she also ties up Demona and Zi-Kita as well* Hm. I didn't tie someone up, didn't I?

Scrix: Yes. You.

CMG: *sweat drops as she pouts* Well you're not fun! *starts counting on her fingers* I got Scrix, Karis, Infr, Saria, Zi-Kita, and Demona. Who could I be forgetting... *CMG gets hit in the head with a rather nasty rolling pin as CMG turns around rather cross* Oh yeah. You.

Ganki: *smirks evilly* You naughty little girl! *drags CMG off to Ganki's Torture Chamber off-screen* I shall teach you a lesson! *laughs evilly to make her point*

Zi-Kita: Damn. Guess we're tied up for a little while longer. As usual, that woman doesn't own Dragon Ball Z or GT... whatever the hell that is.

Karis: It's an anime from Japan that the Otakus like.

Zi-Kita: What are "Otakus?" *Gods/Goddesses face vault* Anyway, she owns us and a dragon known as... 

(A/N: The following plot is borrowed from Homestar Runner from the infamous Trogdor song! You have got to see it to see what I'm talking about. I don't own the song or the dragon! So don't sue or anything! )

CMG: *screams at the top of her lungs as weird music is heard in the background* Tronikor! *music continues as everyone cringes* Tronikor! *a deformed drawing of Tronikor is seen as CMG starts singing again* Tronikor is a man... I mean dragon-man.. I mean he was just a dragon. He was still a Tronikor! *picture zooms in and out as people have seizures, but the song continues as a picture of a village on fire comes up* Tronikor! Burninating the country side, *burning peasants are seen* burninating the peasants, burninating all the people with all the cannon, *random pictures are shown* the special *echoes* cannon! Cannon! *song ends as we see CMG looking rather insane with swirls in her eyes as Ganki is holding her ears* He's a *echoes* dragon!

Infr: Die! *strikes CMG (who's still off-stage) with a lightening bolt*

CMG: Ahh! *a thump is heard*

Karis: You killed her! Now who's going to write?

Infr: *feels guilty* Damn. Didn't think about that.

Ganki: *goes to the computer and sits down* I will. *starts typing*

________________________________________________________________________

Darkness. All that Bardock could see as the pain was long forgotten. 

'So this is death,' mused Bardock. 'Funny. It wasn't this boring the last time I've been down this road. Where's the whole life-flashing-before-my-eyes routine that those humans have? Or am I stuck in this oblivion forever?'

Thinking back on the last vision, he felt stab of pain in his heart. Thinking it was nothing, he assumed he was just passing, but the pain in his heart became stronger as he felt his body starting to tingle with energy. He felt people around him as he came to a startling realization.

'I'm alive?' thought Bardock as he awoke in pain as he heard Pan crying in the background and painfully opened his eyes. The light blinded him at first as he saw Scrix sitting there with everyone else around him. As he saw the quarter-Saiya-jin crying, he realized what a huge mistake he made almost committing suicide again when everyone was counting on him and the others to save the universe.

"Are you alright?" said Gohan.

"Grandpa, don't you dare die!" said Goten.

"If you die, I'll drag you back from hell by your tail!" sneered Vegeta.

"Dad, we need you," said Radditz. "Everyone does."

"Why..." said Bardock before he coughed up some blood. 'Why do they care whether I live or die? Even death is better than this pain I feel.'

"We all feel the same," said Yamcha. The next thing he said was almost like he heard Bardock's thoughts. "We need all the power we can get and you are the leader right now since Goku's not here with us."

"Just hold still," said Scrix as Piccolo knelt down and placed his jade green hands upon the warrior's breast. Hissing in pain, Bardock felt his body knit itself back together as Piccolo surrounded the warrior in a lime green light. As the pain receded, Bardock was able to draw a breath in his burning lungs as though they were underwater. Coughing up a bit more bile, he was able to sit up as his muscles throbbed in pain from the stunt he pulled.

"Is that why you follow a fighter that used to be on the path of destruction?" said Bardock as he saw that they nodded their heads to confirm his claim. Bardock closed his eyes as he sighed. "Very well..." Before anyone could catch him, Bardock fell back as he passed out.

"Great-grandpa!" cried Pan.

"Grandfather!" cried Gohan.

"It's alright," said Piccolo. "He just passed out."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back on Caduto, Ganki was teaching Kakarotto how to be polite to people. To say the least, he had burn marks on his back, arms, and chest from his rather crude behavior as Ganki held a discipline wand. Anytime the Saiya-jin misbehaved, she would channel her energy through the wand to leave a mark on the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. Luckily, most of the earlier burns almost healed thanks to the blood Kakarotto drank from Piccolo while he was still on Earth all those years ago. Ganki didn't notice that he was healing from his injuries since she was too busy trying to make him act more civil.

/Now let's say that I need help crossing the street,/ said Ganki. /What do you do?/

/I would assist the woman by holding her hand and helping her across the street,/ said Kakarotto.

/What if she hangs on you?/ said Ganki as something inside Kakarotto was stirred. /Well?/

/Can we stop the lessons now?/ said Kakarotto.

/Very well, but think about the question I asked you and be prepared to answer it tomorrow morning first thing,/ said Ganki as Kakarotto walked down the halls towards his room. As he entered the well-furnished room, he looked at the expensive canopy as the blood red curtains draped gracefully to the brown-tiled floor. The golden cords that held the curtains seemed to glisten in the candle light. Kakarotto felt a bit cold as he grabbed some wood and threw it inside the open fire place. Igniting it with a blast of energy, the fire roared to life as he sunk into the chair next to the fire. (A/N: Think of a rich mansion.)

/Why do I feel I've forgotten something?/ Kakarotto spoke softly as he stared at the fire before him as though he expected the answers to appear there. As he tried to remember, he looked up at the mantle and noticed a small box up there. Opening it, he heard music come out of it that sounded like Ave Maria. (A/N: I like that song. I sing it at my church on special occasions. Kudos to **_Franz Shubert _**for writing this song I don't own!)

__

"Ave Maria, 

Gratia plena

Maria, gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena  
Ave, ave dominus  
Dominus tecum"

As Kakarotto heard the song, he imagined someone singing the same song in his ears very softly. Somehow, he found himself singing along as well, not knowing what language or where the music came from. (A/N: I'm not singing it either!)

  
_"Benedicta tu in mulieribus  
Et benedictus   
Et benedictus fructus ventris  
Ventris tuae, Jesus.  
Ave Maria" _

The music played on as Zi-Kita opened the door softly in the background. He heard the warrior singing a foreign song that seemed to be in an entirely different language. As he remained quiet, he heard the young warrior start singing again.

__

"Ave Maria  
Mater Dei  
Ora pro nobis peccatoribus  
Ora pro nobis  
Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus"

Demona saw Zi-Kita in the doorway of Kakarotto's room and was wondering what was going on. About to say something, Zi-Kita pressed his hand against his mate's mouth.

*Don't say anything, my love,* said Zi-Kita. *He's singing.*

  
"_Nunc et in hora mortis   
Et in hora mortis nostrae  
Et in hora mortis nostrae  
Et in hora mortis nostrae  
Ave Maria"_

Kakarotto closed the music box quietly and returned it to the mantle. A clap was heard behind him as he turned and saw Zi-Kita clapping for him. Then, Demona smiles gently as she too starts clapping.

/I never heard anything like that,/ said Zi-Kita. /Please sing it again./

/Alright, if that's what my lord wants,/ said Kakarotto as he cranked the key and opened the lid again as the music played.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, Kakarotto was unable to sleep. Somehow, something was telling him that everything he's going through wasn't right. Unsure what was going on, questions seemed to run through the former Earth-raised Saiya-jin's mind as one question stood out of all of the others.

'Why do I feel that everything I've been told is a lie?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few weeks after Bardock tried to commit suicide, he woke in bed as he felt Pan curled on his chest. Purring gently, the young quarter-Saiya-jin gently was aroused from her sleep as she smiled happily.

"Great-grandpa! I'm glad you're awake!" said Pan as she hugged the larger Saiya-jin's neck.

"Easy Pan," chuckled Bardock. "I must have been asleep for a long time."

"About three weeks!" pouted Pan in a sad voice as she frowned. "I thought you would never wake up!"

"It's alright, my little cherub," said Bardock as he patted the little quarter-Saiya-jin on the head as her cheeks puffed up and became red. "Grandpa's gonna be alright. Now scoot so I can get out of bed."

Pan hopped off the bed as Bardock stretched. His muscles felt stiff as he tried to stand up, but felt dizzy the moment he tried to stand. Falling back on the bed, he waited until the room stopped spinning to get up again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"...and we need to prepare to attack the troops the moment we get there," finished Scrix as Bardock came in followed by Pan as she laughed. "About time you awakened from your sleep. The moment to attack is now."

"How come?" said Bardock.

"Since you've been unconscious, Zi-Kita has been ordering his troops to invade Earth," said Scrix. "Our first priority is to protect Earth. So we'll launch a full-scale assault on the army by using the element of surprise."

"Who's leading the army?" said Bardock.

"Brolly," said Scrix in a stern voice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

A week earlier...

/Prepare the troops to depart to Earth,/ said Zi-Kita. /I want no stone unturned for the remaining Saiya-jins and I want that planet destroyed!/

/Sire, is it really necessary to destroy Earth when we can use its people as slaves?/ said Kakarotto as though something was telling him to oppose the Dark God.

/Kakarotto,/ said Zi-Kita as he decided to lie to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. /The Earthlings are weak. They have captured Prince Vegeta and enslaved him./

/Then our mission is to free Prince Vegeta?/ said Kakarotto as that very name seemed discomforting.

/Yes,/ said Zi-Kita. /You catch on quick./

/Then let me go to Earth with them!/ said Kakarotto.

/There's no need to go to Earth,/ said Zi-Kita. /It's just a mud ball./

/Please sire,/ said Kakarotto as he bowed to the warlord. /I would like to see this planet and bathe it in the flames of damnation./

/Very well,/ said Zi-Kita. /But come back after the mission./

/As you wish,/ said Kakarotto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They're coming!" said Piccolo as everyone hid on the nearby cliff side.

"Everyone get ready!" said King Vegeta as the Saiya-jin troops powered up.

"And ATTACK!!!" roared both Piccolo and King Vegeta at the same time as they charged the army coming off of the spaceship head on.

(A/N: First battle scene of the series. Who rocks?)

The Saiya-jins that were on the side of good engaged with the Saiya-jins enslaved by the Dark Lord as energy blasts were wielded and explosions rocked the very planet they stood on. Some of the armed Saiya-jins pulled out their sword-like objects as the others who didn't have weapons engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Screams of battle were heard as Kakarotto came out lazily to see the battle. His blood raced as he saw all the blood shed during the battle.

'So this is battle, huh?' thought Kakarotto as his tail wavered in excitement from behind his back. 'I can't wait to see who I'm up against.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Huh?' thought Bardock as he felt a familiar energy and saw... /Kakarot?/ Almost getting punched in the face, the seasoned fighter grabbed the fist of the soldier and threw him into another five fighters as he flew off to get to his son.

/Hm?/ said Kakarotto. /What do we have here? Are you persistent to die already?/

/Kakarot!/ cried Bardock as he punched his youngest son in the face. /Have you lost your mind? Why are you on their side?/

/I don't know who you are, but no one attacks me and gets away with it,/ said Kakarotto as he counters with a right hook in Bardock's left cheek. Bardock went limp as Kakarotto grabbed him by the neck. /Any last words before you die?/

/Kakarot... don't do this.../ said Bardock. /I'm your... father.../

/You lie!/ said Kakarotto as he felt pain inside his mind. /My father's dead, isn't he?/ Letting Bardock go, Kakarotto fell to the ground as Bardock regained his breath. He heard footsteps as he looked up to see...

/Brolly.../ said Bardock as the insane Saiya-jin came out dressed in a furred skirt over his white pants and furs adorning the mantle on his shoulders. He wore no boots, but wore moccasins instead. His headdress was adorned with wild bird feathers as he looked like an Indian instead of a Saiya-jin warrior.

/You will pay for your crimes, Bardock,/ said Brolly as the fist came at Bardock. Before he could dodge, Kakarotto fired a blast straight into Brolly's chest. The mighty warrior was downed by the brainwashed warrior as he hissed in anger at the bulky Saiya-jin that almost managed to down Bardock.

/He's mine,/ said Kakarotto as he breathed hard as he looked at Brolly angry with glowing red eyes.

/You aren't fit to fight him.../ said Brolly as he regained his composure.

/I SAID I WILL FIGHT HIM, NOW BACK DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!/ yelled Kakarotto angrily as he transformed into the forbidden level of the Saiya-jins. (A/N: SSJ4 for you people out there who are too lazy to read the original series of Unexpected Fate.) /If you dare disobey me, then I won't hesitate to kill you!/

'You're not my son,' thought Bardock. 'My son's dead and you have possessed him.' The warrior dug his fingernails into his flesh. /You monster!/

Bardock charged in futile towards his son as he threw a punch at him. However, Kakarotto caught it as though it were a stray bullet. As Kakarotto turned to see his father, Bardock felt fear as a chill ran down his spine.

/If you're telling the truth about me being your son, then prove it,/ said Kakarotto. /Show me your fighting spirit./

________________________________________________________________________

Ganki: There! And who said CMG was the only authoress with a creative license.

Zi-Kita: *looking at Ganki* You know, it's kind of sad not having someone like her ranting and raving about the battle scenes. I kind of miss her.

CMG: *her left hand twitches as a faint bolt of electricity wraps around the appendage*

Scrix: Who knew the Gods could kill the authoress?

Infr: I told you I didn't mean to...

*thunder roars as rocks start going flying*

Karis: *looks at CMG* Um guys?

Saria: We better...

Demona: ...run in terror.

Gods: Why? *a bloodcurdling scream is heard as CMG's body is enshrouded with electricity*

Ganki: Run ladies! *they get a head start*

*CMG gets up as her eyes are entirely red*

CMG: *hissing in anger as she transforms into a Super Bitchin' 4* You think you killed me? Think again, Infr. *laughs evilly*

Infr: Ah! Zombie! *the Gods start running*

Zi-Kita: Demona! I love you!

Scrix: Why did you have to strike her with lightening! Now she's crazier than usual!

Infr: If you think that's bad, that was mixed with the Energizer battery!

Scrix: So she's going to keep going and going?

CMG: ...and going and going! This should be fun! *throws a blast that nearly hits them*

Demona: You idiot!

Ganki: I swear you all are idiots! I wish I wasn't here with all of you! *a bolt of lightening ends the scene*


	7. Father vs Son Part 2 l Another Female Su...

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 6

*static is seen until it starts to clear up*

CMG: Hmph, this is stupid. *CMG's appear in front of the camera as the scene moves behind her* Those Gods have really pissed me off and I accidentally broke another camera. Guess it's business as usual. These things aren't cheap though. *looks at saving's account as it shows a -$682,395.99* I really need to get a job. If I don't, the cops are going to find me and lock me up.

*turns on television*

Announcer guy: Do you need a job? Then come down to Northgate Kroger where we offer the best deals! *CMG mouth blasts the television*

CMG: No thank you. You treated me like a slave and I hated it for nearly 19 months, so find someone else to hire. *smirks* Then again, there is something I could do to them since they asked so nicely! *disappears as Scrix comes out the closet slowly*

Scrix: *whispering* She's gone. *all of the evil and good guys CMG owns comes out of the closet cautiously*

Karis: Thank goodness. And we weren't having an orgy in there or anything like that, so please refrain from leaving.

Ganki: As usual, that nutcase owns us and not Dragon Ball Z or anything else she might throw in here. Including Tronikor.

Zi-Kita: You know, we should just wish for things to go better.

Demona: We'll have to find Slug then. *leans on Zi-Kita's shoulder for comfort*

Zi-Kita: Very well. We'll stop her from interfering with our plans to ruin her fanfic!

________________________________________________________________________

/If you're telling the truth about me being your son, then prove it,/ said Kakarotto. /Show me your fighting spirit./

Letting go of the stray fist, Kakarotto looked rather amused. Bardock knew that had no chance in hell in facing his youngest son if he ascended to the forbidden level. He was outmatched and outclassed in strength. Even if he were to challenge him, he was afraid to oppose him with the same power he once had during the Trial of the Saiya-jins. Back then, he at least was able to challenge his son thanks to the Guardian of Planet Vegeta, his counterpart known as Wingdof there, and Vegeta himself. This time, he was alone and this time around, he wasn't able to reach the forbidden level unless it was triggered correctly and even if he did, Brolly could attack. Hesitating, he decided to make sure that the fight could be fair by asking the bulky Saiya-jin one request.

/Before we begin, you must not interfere in our fight, Brolly,/ said Bardock angrily. /If you do, then I won't fight him./

/Whatever,/ said Brolly as he seemed rather casual about the whole thing. /It will be one less Saiya-jin's blood to get on these hands after I snap your neck like a twig./

/Enough stalling then,/ said Kakarotto. /Come at me with everything you got./

/As you wish,/ said Bardock as he powered up to a Super Saiya-jin 3 for the first time since he nearly killed himself. The electricity licked at his aura as the wild mane ran down his back. Rushing towards his son, he sent his left fist at Kakarotto as he blocked it with his arm. Following it with a kick to the side, Kakarotto caught the kick with his other hand as Bardock flipped backward and landed against the steel floor of the ship.

/Not bad, but not good either,/ said Kakarotto. /Now it's my turn./

Without flinching, Bardock was thrown back as though he was hit by a telekinetic force as his body flew into the wall. The impact left an indent in the wall as Bardock fell to the floor painfully. Coughing hard, Bardock got up as Kakarotto smirked. Growling a warning towards his son, Bardock felt angry as his energy started to become erratic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dad?" said Radditz as he barely ducked beneath the punch. "Nappa, we need to knock these guys out!"

"I got ya!" said Nappa as both of them double-teamed the group of Saiya-jins. They threw them around as though they were rag dolls. The Saiya-jin Scrix was fighting was knocked out instantly as the others finished fighting all of theirs.

"Is that all of them?" said Pan.

"No, there's a few more," said Gotenks as he knocks out the ones he had. "There."

'Wait for it...' thought Scrix as one Saiya-jin was coming from behind and Scrix knocked the guy out behind him with a clothes-line punch to the face as the Saiya-jin fell to the ground with a thud. "Let's go!"

The group quickly ran to the spaceship where they saw Bardock sneering in anger as his energy continued to waver. Scrix knew he was fighting against his own anger as he noticed Kakarotto was waiting for him to finish powering up.

"Are you all going to watch?" said Kakarotto as the others. "If you are, then I don't mind giving you a challenge. Brolly, take care of these flies!"

"What?" said King Vegeta angrily as Gohan Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chou-su, Pan, Bra, Celpia, Gotenks, Vegeta, Scrix, and the other Saiya-jins are shown with confusion or anger on their faces. Brolly smirked as he flew at the Z-Fighters and other warriors as Bardock growled angrily at his son.

"Keep them out of this!" roared Bardock.

"Then show me or they'll die!" said Kakarotto. (A/N: Ho hum, where have we seen this plot before? *CMG's cell phone rings* Hello? What do you mean that my _cell_ phone's out of minutes? Why in the hell are you calling my _cell _then? *crushes cell phone* Stupid _cell_...)

"Watch out!" cried Scrix as Brolly charges at Pan. Celpia pushes her out of the way.

"Celpia!" yelled Yamcha.

"No!" cried Pan as Brolly grabbed the female Saiya-jin as Bardock watched in horror from below. "Great-grandma!"

/You are perfect to be my slut,/ said Brolly as Celpia hissed at the psychopath.

/Let her go!/ yelled Bardock as he growled a warning at Brolly.

"Don't give into his taunts, Bardock!" said Scrix. "He wants you to reach the forbidden level out of rage!"

"Stay out of this!" said Kakarotto as he fired a blast at Scrix as he gets hit by it and flies back. He falls to the ground breathing hard as everyone grew worried

"Scrix!" cried Gotenks as he turned towards his father/former ally/Kakarotto. "You monster!"

"Anyone else?" said Kakarotto as Bardock couldn't watch or allow anyone else to get hurt as he gave in.

'I'm sorry, Infr,' thought Bardock as he felt the anger growing stronger. 'Please forgive me for using this...'

With a roar, Bardock's power was unleashed as his blond hair shortened and became black again. His fur became a deep reddish color as his eyes became green. Kakarotto smirked as Bardock finally met his challenge. With a roar, Bardock charged at his son as the two exchanged blows against one another. Their battle took to the sky as Piccolo leaned down and healed Scrix's wounds. As the others watched, Celpia hit Brolly where it hurt and threw the insane Saiya-jin into the ground.

/You disgusting bastard!/ roared Celpia as she goes Super Saiya-jin and blasts at the ground below. (A/N: Girl power!) /How dare you take me hostage?/

/Whoa! Remind me never to piss my mom off ever again,/ said Radditz as he had a sweat drop behind his head.

/Ditto,/ said Nappa.

/Damn,/ said King Vegeta. /That was rather unexpected./

/I trained her to become a Super Saiya-jin in case she ever got into a hostage situation like that,/ said Piccolo. /That way, she could fight against anyone who tries to take advantage of her./

/Smart thinking,/ said Nappa.

"Excuse me, but we all don't know what you're talking about!" said Yamcha. "Can we have some translations over here?!"

"They're only talking about how Mr. Piccolo trained my great-grandma how to kick ass," said Pan.

"Dang! I didn't think Piccolo could train a Saiya-jin to go Super," said Krillin.

"I did," said Piccolo as he slides into a fighting stance. "Get ready everyone."

Brolly comes charging out of the dust as the blood ran down his forehead. The Saiya-jins, Scrix, and Z-Fighters join up for a heavy combination of blows against Brolly as their punches and kicks were perfectly orchestrated. Unable to block all the blows and being outnumbered, Brolly threw them all back with a blast of his aura as everyone landed as their feet dug into the ground. Surrounded, Brolly attacked Krillin first as Krillin's neck was broken. Tien and Chou-su both attacked from other sides to keep the warrior from killing Krillin as Piccolo dove in and grabbed the short warrior. Yamcha joined the fray as the Earthlings held back the insane Saiya-jin as the other Saiya-jins remained out of the way for the moment.

"Are you alright, Krillin?" said Piccolo as he finished healing the short warrior.

"Yeah, thanks Piccolo," said Krillin. "He almost killed me."

"We could always wish you back," said Piccolo as he reminded Krillin about the Dragon Balls.

"True, but I don't want my daughter to find out I died from a homicidal Saiya-jin who's bent on killing all of us and destroying Earth," said Krillin as he jokingly laughs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the opposite side of the battlefield, father and son were trading blows against one another as their battle took to the sky. As the two fought with everything they had, Bardock realized something was wrong with the way his son was fighting. After about a few minutes within the fight, Kakarotto's eyes seemed to flicker as he seemed to be trying to remember something. Breaking out of the brutal dance, they both landed on the ground as Kakarotto was breathing hard before he fell to his knees.

/Damn.../ growled Kakarotto. /Why does it hurt so bad?/

/Huh?/ said Bardock. /What are you talking about?/

/None of your business,/ said Kakarotto as he held his head. Hissing in pain, he reverted back to normal as electricity surrounded his frame. Bardock walked forward towards his son as he ignored the stray lightening bolts. Kneeling down towards his youngest, he heard his son whimpering in pain.

/Tell me what's wrong?/ said Bardock as he reverted back to normal. /I'm not going to hurt you./

/Give me your word then,/ said Kakarotto as he found that Bardock grabbed his one hand and entwined his pinky around his. /Well?/

/I do, now tell me,/ said Bardock.

/Fine,/ said Kakarotto as he felt something familiar about the pinky swear he once did to his father reassuring. /Ever since I woke upon Caduto, I felt strangely out of place./

/Out of place?/ said Bardock.

/Everything I was taught seemed unnatural and the way I was treated was unfriendly,/ said Kakarotto. /When I got here, everything seemed so normal.../ The pain increased as he fell into the stranger's/father's arms. /What is this pain I feel?/

/I'm not sure,/ said Bardock as the battle with his son seemed to end without a victor, for now. Looking across the battlefield, he saw the others driving back Brolly as he ran towards them.

/Kakarotto, we must.../ started Brolly as he saw Bardock holding his son. /Get the fuck off of him, traitor!/

/Stay away from my son, you bastard!/ growled Bardock as his tail lashed.

/Fine, if you're going to be stubborn, then you're coming with us!/ said Brolly as he grabbed Bardock by the back of his neck and dragged the warrior on the ship. Bardock held onto his son as the bulky Saiya-jin dragged the two towards the spaceship to flee Earth without killing anyone or destroying it. (A/N: Although **_someone _**almost died.)

"Follow them!" said King Vegeta as they quickly followed them upon the spaceship before it took off. Evading all the guards and destroying the cameras, the warriors eventually hid inside the storage chamber as they decided to plan the next stage of attack when they reached Caduto. As they all settled in, one of their comrades disappeared within the shadows as though he/she was looking for someone/something. No one noticed who was missing yet though.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

/Sire, we were outmatched,/ said Brolly as he talked to the holographic image of Zi-Kita.

/Did you capture Prince Vegeta?/ said Zi-Kita. /Is Earth destroyed?/

/Negative on both questions, but we did capture another Saiya-jin that might prove worthy,/ said Brolly. /He was known as General Bardock before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. If we are able to, we will brainwash him as well so that we have a better chance at ruling the universe./

/No, it's too risky,/ said Zi-Kita. /When you reach Caduto, I want that Saiya-jin trash executed./

/But sire.../ said Brolly.

/No buts,/ said Zi-Kita. /We've come too far and if our mission fails, then we might as well have been killed by Freeza long ago and be burning in hell with those that followed Infr's rules in the first place./

/As you wish, my lord,/ said Brolly as the computer screen switched off. Little did neither Saiya-jin know that someone heard the entire thing as the figure held a guard in his arms that was already dead. Quietly, the figure dragged the guard into a nearby empty room before continuing on his/her way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the barracks of the spaceship, Bardock was still holding his son as he lashed out in pain and anger. For the past hour after the spaceship left the planet, he had no idea what kind of pain his son felt as it seemed rather bad. As his spells became more violent, Bardock had to ascend to hold and protect himself as he felt like he was in the dark.

'What's causing him pain?' thought Bardock as he closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he fell asleep after his son stopped squirming in pain.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: Alright. It's not really a cliffy, but it's still a foreboding of what's to come. *smirks* And I found a way to solve my debt problems! *shows Kroger's checkbook on-line on a laptop computer* I figure if I wire some of this cash to my checking account without them knowing it, I will be better off! *starts pulling an Office Space trick before the firewall comes up*

Computer: *red and white flashing background with font alternating the same colors* WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

CMG: Damn firewall! *breaks computer with a hammer and burns it to cinders with mouth blast*

Computer: *suddenly regenerates* YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO SURVIVE. MAKE YOUR TIME. HA. HA. HA.

CMG: AH! THE COMPUTER'S POSSESSED! MUST USE LEET SPEECH TO KILL IT! *switches to Netspeech (Leet)* _|)13! _*mouth blasts computer again* (_Die!_)

Computer: *regenerates again* YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME. I AM MODELED AFTER THE TERMINATOR!

CMG: Kuso! *prepares Vegeta's signature blast* Big-a-Bang-ATTACK! *fires it, but as we all know by now...*

Computer: *laughs* I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE. GIVE UP.

CMG: Infr! I bet this is your doing! *goes Super Bitchin' 4*

*Meanwhile...*

Infr: *sneezes*

Scrix: God bless you.

Infr: Thanks. *does a double take* Which God? *everyone, sans Infr face vaults*

Scrix: It was just a saying.

Infr: Oh.

Karis: Where's CMG at?

Zi-Kita: *looming over his evil black crystal ball thingy* I say right now, she's gone Super Bitchin' 4 because she couldn't break the laptop computer I cursed.

Saria: *looks glad* That's wicked! *Scrix, Infr, and Karis look at her accusingly* I mean wickedly evil! Yeah! That's what I meant!

Karis: Liar.

Demona: Do you think she'll be able to break it?

Ganki: Unless she pulls a Super Bitchin' 5 without breaking the camera, I doubt it.

Zi-Kita: How many times do I have to tell you that's not even a level?

Scrix: Knowing her, she'll just invent it anyway.

Zi-Kita: *throws his cloak behind him as he walks away* Whatever. If you mortals out there are reading this, please leave a review or the mistress will be even more pissed off.


	8. Recreating Bonds l The True Nature Behin...

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 7

Announcer dude: **_When we last left the authoress' ranting, CMG attempted to steal money from Kroger using a stunt from Office Space. Unfortunately, she was left with an evil laptop that Zi-Kita cursed and was trying to destroy it in futile. We now join you with the continuance of one of the most insane side-stories ever created..._**

*Scene is in wide screen view as CMG (still in her Super Bitchin' 4 form) is breathing hard with sweat coming down her face as the 'camera' follows her angry gaze towards the evil laptop rather quickly*

Computer: *mockingly as a picture of Santa shows up on the screen* YOU'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY LITTLE GIRL THIS YEAR! NO CHRISTMAS PRESENTS FOR YOU!

CMG: *curses* Damn. Even Goku's 10x Kamehameha didn't work. 

*_flashback to a few minutes ago..._*

Computer: *techno music in the background* ALL YOUR BASE! BASE! BASE! ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US! ALL YOUR BASE! BASE! BASE! ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!

CMG: *left eye twitches in annoyance* THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! TAKE A JUBILEE KAMEHAMEHA! *the blast hits the laptop as the insane authoress screams rather angrily as Super 17 watches on with Super 4 Goku on the sidelines*

Super 4 Goku: *tail twitches* Amateur.

Super 17: *looks rather bored* She's doing it all wrong!

CMG: *stops blast*

Computer: *re-forms* IS THAT YOUR BEST SHOT, BITCH?

CMG: *face vaults*

*_present..._*

CMG: What in the fuck can destroy this thing? *sits down in Indian style as she reverts to normal*

Computer: ARE YOU GIVING UP?

CMG: *silence*

Computer: ?

*A tumbleweed rolls across the stage as CMG's eyes suddenly open and she transforms into a giant Golden Oozaru*

CMG: *roars*

Computer: !

*Other Realm place thingy...*

Scrix: WTF?

Zi-Kita: Clever. She envisioned the full earth in her mind. Now this should be interesting.

Karis: If she manages to destroy it, I won't be surprised.

Zi-Kita: I already told you I put a curse on that thing. No matter how many times she tries to destroy it, it will never be completely destroyed, unless...

Infr: Unless what?

Zi-Kita: I forgot. *Demona suddenly bolts upright*

Demona: Does taking out the batteries destroy the laptop?

Zi-Kita: Oh yeah. Damn. I forgot about that.

*Back on the battlefield...*

CMG: *has the laptop in her hands as the giant finger pulls out the battery and explodes in her face*

*Other World*

Everyone: O_o

*Battlefield*

CMG: *lying in a crater burned and back to normal almost entirely nude, save a few scraps of cloth falling on the 'naughty' parts to keep hentai's at bay* Damn laptop. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything else mentioned in this series. If I did, then I wouldn't have laptops trying to destroy me. Now leave me alone and read on, peeps! *passes out*

________________________________________________________________________

Zi-Kita was not pleased that Earth was not destroyed. His plan was to destroy every last bit of evidence that would remind the Earth-raised Saiya-jin of his home and family, but he failed to complete the task. He knew that Tronikor's power was limited and that Goku, or Kakarotto would remember his family. Knowing that his father was with him made the whole thing worse and he knew if there was a father-son bond, his plans would be ruined.

'Soon, this universe shall fear the Saiya-jins!' thought Zi-Kita as he hovered over the documents that littered the table. On one of the documents, an alternate mission to destroy Earth was down and the time the attack would take place would be days after Bardock is to be killed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back on the spaceship, Bardock held Kakarotto in his arms as a faint aura surrounded both of them. They were both unconscious for quite sometime as they were unaware of Zi-Kita's plans or anything else. As the door hissed open, Bardock woke and instinctively lunged at the person entering the room. Pinning the Saiya-jin to the ground, he was about to attack when he saw who it was.

/Scrix?/ said Bardock as he let him up. /How did you get here?/

/There's no time to explain,/ said Scrix. /You need to re-establish the bond between your son right now./

/Why? What's wrong?/ said Bardock.

/Your life is in jeopardy and Brolly has notified that when they reach Caduto, they were planning to execute you,/ said Bardock.

/Execute me?/ said Bardock as he hissed angrily. /That bastard!/

/There's no time to be angry at him,/ said Scrix. /We must act quickly./

/How do we re-establish the bond though?/ said Bardock as Scrix motioned him to sit.

/You must give your blood to him again and drink some of his,/ said Scrix. /He might resist though, so hold his nose if you have to./

/Right,/ said Bardock as he bit his hand and Scrix pried Kakarotto's mouth open. As the action was done, Kakarotto suddenly jerked away and lunged at Scrix. (A/N: Who said this was going to be an easy task?) Pinning Scrix to the ground, Kakarotto aimed an energy blast at the Saiya-jin God's head.

/What in the hell are you doing?/ growled Kakarotto warningly.

/If you must know, your life is in grave danger,/ said Scrix gravely as Kakarotto seemed unfazed.

/Only by you traitors,/ said Kakarotto.

/The only traitor is you,/ said Scrix. /Have you forgotten everything that Infr taught you?/

/Infr?/ said Kakarotto. /How dare you talk about a long-dead God?/

/He's not dead,/ said Bardock. /You forgotten your heritage./

/You lie!/ growled Kakarotto as he felt something telling him different inside of him. The energy blast dissipated as he shook his head angrily.

/You're denying it!/ said Bardock. /You do know, but you don't want to admit it!/

/Prove it then,/ said Kakarotto as he glared at his father.

/Drink my blood then,/ said Bardock.

/What does this have to.../ started Kakarotto.

/Just do it!/ yelled Bardock rather harshly at his son as Kakarotto looked at his father's hand as though it were diseased for a moment. Giving in, he bit down on Bardock's hand as the coppery blood touched his tongue a second time in his lifetime. Moments passed before Kakarotto stopped drinking and threw his hand back at him.

/Nothing happened,/ said Kakarotto.

/That's because you're still resisting,/ said Bardock.

/How can I when... I.../ said Kakarotto as he heard a heartbeat in his ears. Cringing in pain, he dropped his head as Bardock heard him whining like a wounded animal.

/What's going on?/ said Bardock.

/The bond's starting to reform,/ said Scrix. /Take some of his blood to finish it!/

/Right,/ said Bardock as he looked at his son for a moment. /Sorry, Kakarot, but this will only hurt for a moment./ With a growl, Bardock bit Kakarotto on the neck as his head snapped up. His eyes were pure white as a choking sound is heard from him before he passed out against his father's frame. 'Remember, Kakarot! Remember or I'll hunt you down when I die in the flames of hell!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours passed as the spaceship continued its scheduled flight towards Caduto. Brolly was bored as hell as he trained inside the gravity chamber for the past few hours. All of the men were easily defeated as his blood yearned for a real battle. Fighting the urge, he stalked off to find some food.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On another part of the spaceship, some stowaways were still debating in the cargo area what the next phase of attack would be as Goten noticed that Scrix still haven't returned.

"Where's Scrix anyway?" said Goten. "We haven't seen him since we got on the ship!"

"He's gone to find Bardock and Goku," said Piccolo. "They're both prisoners now and it will be a matter of time when we reach Caduto and face Zi-Kita."

"Man! And I wanted to try and find a way home!" said Gohan. "Videl's going to kill me if Pan's not home to do her homework!"

"Right now, the entire universe is at stake," said King Vegeta. "Whatever studies the young Saiya-jin has can wait until we stop Zi-Kita. If we do not fight him as an army, we will fall to his iron fist!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bardock held his son as the young Saiya-jin finally came to. His eyes no longer seemed to hold much malice in them as he looked around.

/Dad?/ said the Saiya-jin weakly before he found himself pinned.

/Which God is the God you preach?/ said Bardock.

/Infr,/ said the Saiya-jin as Bardock released his son. /Why are you acting so weird?/

/I was making sure you were my son again,/ said Bardock.

/Your son?/ said Goku confused. /Of course I'm your son!/

/After what you put Earth through, everyone's worried about you,/ said Scrix. /Are you really Goku or Kakarotto?/

/Scrix, read my soul,/ said Goku.

/Read his soul.../ said Bardock as Scrix stared at the Saiya-jin. Goku felt uneasy as Scrix seemed to not trust him. Strangely, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin honestly didn't know what was going on. It felt as though he was left in the dark.

'Is he really telling the truth?' thought Scrix as he read the complex soul the Earth-raised Saiya-jin had. As he looked into Goku's eyes, he froze.

/Well?/ said Bardock.

/He seems to be unable to remember anything that Zi-Kita did to him,/ said Scrix.

/Zi-Kita?/ questioned Goku. /What are you talking about?/

/You mean you don't remember?/ said Bardock.

/Not really,/ said Goku.

/There's a possible theory that Zi-Kita created false memories inside Kakarot's head to confuse him,/ said Scrix. /If I were to revive them somehow.../

/?/ said Goku as Scrix grabbed a hold of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's tail. /You better not be doing what I think you're about to do!/

/Relax, I'm not going to squeeze it,/ said Scrix as his fingers ruffled the fur. Goku's eyes suddenly shot wide open as a purr began to emit from the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's body.

/Not this shit again,/ said Bardock as he remembered what happened during the Trial of the Saiya-jins when his counterpart, Wingdof rubbed Goku's tail to try and coax his full power out of him.

/It's not the same thing,/ said Scrix as he read Bardock's thoughts. /This is slightly different since I'm trying to find someway of triggering Kakarotto's memories from deep within his mind./

/Kakarotto's memories?/ said Goku as he began to feel woozy. /What are you talking about?/

/What you should have done back during the Trial of the Saiya-jins: make you accept the darker nature that's buried deep within you,/ said Scrix as Goku growled.

/No! He almost killed Vegeta and my father! I can't trust him!/ said Goku.

'Are you afraid of me then?' a voice said deep within his soul. 'Admit it. I told you long ago that there was no escaping this destiny. You need to give in.'

'And become a monster?' thought Goku as he remembered what happened clearly during the trials as though it happened yesterday.

*** **_Flashback... _*****

**__**

/Well, well,/ said Kakarotto with an evil smirk that rivaled Vegeta's. /What do we have here?/  
  
Goku, Bardock, and Vegeta descended as the burning buildings seemed to pale in the light and wind of the three warriors auras. Goku stood in front with Bardock and Vegeta at his sides a bit behind him.  
  
/Kakarotto, I will not fall again,/ said Vegeta. /This time, you will be defeated!/  
  
/I doubt it,/ said Kakarotto as he slid into his battle pose. The other three warriors followed. /I will have what's mine, even by force!/  
  
Kakarotto leapt off the ground as he flipped over the three Saiya-jin's heads and landed several feet away from them as his right foot dug a small trench on the ground before he shot forward to knock out Vegeta and Bardock from behind with his arms out. He grabbed Goku in a choking hug as he tried to break out of the choke.  
  
/Kakarot!/ growled Vegeta as a dark aura surrounded Kakarotto and Goku.  
  
/Give in!/ said Kakarotto as Goku's cry was heard. Blood squirted from his mouth as he felt lightheaded. /Why fight it when you know it's the right thing to do?/  
  
/I... I refuse to become a part of you!/ gasped Goku.  
  
/You will!/ hissed Kakarotto as tentacles of darkness wrap around Goku's body. /Don't deny what's in your Saiya-jin blood!/  
  
/And become a monster?/ said Goku weakly as he consciousness began to waver. As he began to feel his strength leave him, he suddenly remembered his promise to Wingdof and the innocent part of Kakarotto that was stripped away from him. As Goku fought to remain conscious, he felt the blood from his mouth running down his neck as Kakarotto laughed.  
  
/Trying not to die, are you?/ said Kakarotto. /You will eventually give in./  
  
/I was wondering,/ said Goku. /Why do you want my power if you have so much already?/  
  
/Because, you have the power that's keeping me away from being the supreme master of this universe,/ said Kakarotto. /The power your body possesses will make me much stronger and make me into a God!/  
  
/Haven't you forgotten everything you once were?/ said Goku. /The Savior of Earth? The World's Strongest?/  
  
/Those names don't suit me anymore,/ said Kakarotto as he leaned closer to Goku's ear. /I destroyed Earth and everyone. Even that harpy mate you love so dearly./  
  
Goku blinked. /Why? They were helpless.../  
  
/They aren't Saiya-jins,/ hissed Kakarotto as his hot breath felt like fire on Goku's ear. /They are weak and aren't worth protecting since they don't do anything for you in return. All they want is more petty items and shit that a Saiya-jin doesn't need. All they're good for is food and slaves./  
  
/You monster,/ whispered Goku as he felt the last threads of his consciousness leaving him as the tentacles almost fully consumed his body. The fight that Goku was losing was draining what was left of his strength as he reverted back to his normal form and closed his eyes. Kakarotto grinned.  
  
/You give in?/ said Kakarotto as the tentacles absorb Goku's body. /Excellent. You made it so much easier for me to absorb you.../

*** **_End flashback... _*****

'Admit it,' said the voice. 'You are not complete. You don't know who you are and you are still missing a part of yourself.'

'A part of myself?' thought Goku as he lost consciousness.

/This will take some time,/ said Scrix. /Hopefully, things will work themselves out./

*** **_Mindscape... _*****

/Two halves of one soul,/ echoed Kakarotto's voice as Goku looked around. /One cannot be complete without the other. If it's true, then you're not whole./

/Where are you?/ said Goku.

/Look in front of you,/ said Kakarotto as Goku gasped. Standing before him was a mirror image of himself in the Saiya-jin battle armor he saw his counterpart in when he was fighting against him. The spandex was black like the raven's feathers and the ebony chest plate seemed to almost absorb the light hitting it. /Surprised?/

/Why have you taken over my mind?/ said Goku.

/Your mind was suppressed by Zi-Kita's power through Tronikor himself,/ said Kakarotto. /There are things that not even Scrix knows that happened to me since the Dark Lord kept them inside my mind instead of yours. The only reason I was evil was because I was used this time around. He made sure that I forgotten who I was and made it harder on me to resist his power. The only thing that was keeping me from destroying everyone you love was the bond you have to Earth./

/How can I be sure I can trust you though?!/ yelled Goku angrily.

/We were used,/ said Kakarotto as he heard the Earth-raised Saiya-jin gasp. /You were used by your friends before to find all the Dragon Balls and I was used to try to conquer the entire universe. If you don't believe me, then there's no way I'm going to continue lending my strength to help you./

/Your strength?/ said Goku. /What do you mean? How are you giving me strength?/

/Are you as naïve as your friends say you are?/ said Kakarotto as he groans. /How else did you think you transformed into the forbidden level during the trials? I pushed you into it to make you realize that you aren't as innocent as people want you to think. I was trying to anger you enough so that you could remember your heritage entirely./

/What are you talking about?/ said Goku as Kakarotto walked towards the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and closed the gap. Goku was held by a mysterious force as Kakarotto seemed to bind him there so he wouldn't run away.

/This,/ said Kakarotto as he glared into Goku's eyes. Inside, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin saw the pride that Vegeta normally carried as the harsh eyes seemed like steel. Without realizing it, a connection was forming between the two as Goku saw his future if he didn't trust the complete, yet similar man standing before him. /Do you understand now? We are one, but you're going against everything Saiya-jin. If you don't accept me, then you'll die and not even Shenlong can revive you this time around./

/If what I saw is the truth, then can I trust you?/ said Goku as Kakarotto nodded.

/You're a Saiya-jin, not a human,/ said Kakarotto as the past seemed to reflect inside Goku's eyes. /Despite what creature we are, the humanity inside your heart is the thing that keeps me from harming or killing. Let go of the barriers and set me free or you'll be driven insane like Brolly was. Please, Goku.../

Goku was stunned as Kakarotto begged for him to trust him. If anything, it should have been the other way around as a shaky hand seemed to finally open the barriers that held back the power all along. In one swift movement, energy surrounded both Saiya-jins as the two merged into one body. As it happened, the truth of Goku's heritage was recovered as the other memories filtered into the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's mind. As the Saiya-jin felt a gentle tug against the walls of consciousness, he suddenly remembered something as he growled for Zi-Kita's death itself.

'I met Zi-Kita before back on Planet Vegeta! He was the one who killed my mother!'

*** **_Waking world... _*****

/Kakarot!/ cried Bardock as Goku woke up and saw Brolly holding Scrix against the wall.

/Get off of him, Brolly,/ said Goku as he found himself in chains.

/You're in no position to tell me what to do,/ said Brolly. /You shall be personally killed by me for betraying Zi-Kita./

/What?/ cried Goku.

/Find the others and prepare them for Lord Zi-Kita!/ said Brolly as the guards split up.

/Damn you, Brolly,/ said Goku. /They're not involved./

/Kakarotto,/ said Brolly. /They were involved the moment they arrived on this ship. Now shut the fuck up and get your ass off this ship./

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: *still unconscious* Longest chapter ever. *wakes up in the crater where she passed out, except she's fully dressed* Good. My Instant Clothes Change is still working, but I need Mystic Pepsi! *Turles' spaceship lands*

Turles: Again?

CMG: Well excuse me, but I hate hospitals!

Turles: Fair enough man. *slides down the crater and opens the bottle labeled Mystic Pepsi on the side with the normal logo background*

CMG: Good. *Turles lifts the authoress' head as he pours the formula down her throat*

Turles: I don't see why you have to put up with them!

CMG: *gets up and stretches* I have my ways of torturing them though. *grins evilly as Turles quickly leaves before he's kidnapped* I have my ways. *laughs evilly* Until next time, you know what to do. Oh, and for the first time in this series: Outtakes!

**__**

*** Director's Outtakes from this chapter... (that were taken out due to the fact that it was close to killing the PG-13 rating out there)***

****

Bardock/Kakarotto Re-Bonding Moment Gone Horribly Wrong...

/Right,/ said Bardock as he looked at his son for a moment. /Sorry, Kakarot, but this will only hurt for a moment./ With a growl, Bardock bit Kakarotto on the neck as his head snapped up. His eyes were pure white as a choking sound is heard from him before he passed out against his father's frame. /I shouldn't have bit him in the neck./

/It's fine,/ said Scrix. /The wound will heal up./

/But I still feel bad since normally mated couples do that,/ said Bardock.

Kakarotto purred in his father's arms as his tail wrapped around Bardock's and coaxed a moan out of the warrior. Trying not to moan anymore, he felt rather uncomfortable as his son began to nip at his neck unconsciously before he drew blood from it. Hissing in pain, he growled as he tried to fight the urge to fuck him senseless.

/I get the idea,/ said Scrix, /but in a few hours, he'll remember everything./

/I hope so,/ said Bardock as a burning sensation flowed through his veins. 'Once this is over, you owe me a **_long_** sparring session...'

********

****

Goku/Kakarotto Encounter of a Second Kind...

/What are you talking about?/ said Goku as Kakarotto walked towards the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and closed the gap. Goku was held by a mysterious force as Kakarotto seemed to bind him there so he wouldn't run away.

/This,/ said Kakarotto as his mouth met his counterparts.

*******

****

Goku's Evil Idea... (and all of you out there thought he was a saint!)

/Kakarot?/ said Bardock as his son seemed to smile.

/Dad, I got an idea,/ said Goku as he grabbed some chains. /Scrix, go tell the others what's going on./

/On it,/ said Scrix as he left the room.

/You wouldn't dare put those on,/ said Bardock as Goku smirked as it seemed to rival Vegeta's at that very moment. /You've lost it!/

**__**

*** End Director's Cut ***

CMG: *shutters from the 'naughty' images the last outtake put in her demented mind* That was just wrong! Be grateful this didn't stick with the script or else we'd all be condemned!

Super 17: You are a harlot.

CMG: Shut-up, you crazy fool and get out of here before I demonstrate my ultimate attack that goes beyond ultimate attacks! *Super 17 walks away 'slowly' as CMG looks at reviewers with an evil smirk* Now aren't you glad I added the outtakes box? Review if you enjoy these outtakes and I'll continue adding them if you enjoyed them. *Super 17 and Super 4 Goku ambush her as static appears on the camera*


	9. Gods Meet l Goku's Struggle l Brolly vs ...

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 8

CMG: In the words of some unknown author, all good things must come to an end. However, this story has only begun to get exciting. Right, Scrix?

Scrix: Whatever.

CMG: Now comes the moment you've been waiting for: the confrontation between Scrix and Zi-Kita.

Zi-Kita: About damn time! *tosses log into a fire*

Scrix: This confrontation better be more interesting than what we're going through right now.

Zi-Kita: Did you bring the marshmallows?

Scrix: Only if you brought the graham crackers.

Zi-Kita: Got them. CMG?

CMG: *holding her lovely box full of Hershey bars* Wah! *Zi-Kita takes the box as the two begin the process of making smores at the campfire*

Scrix: *calls out to the authoress* Come on! You're missing the fun!

CMG: Fine. *looks at the readers* Anyway, I don't own the original Dragon Ball characters. I only own some Gods, Goddesses, and other original characters, including Tronikor and Ganki. *comes to a realization* Where are the others (not counting Tronikor) anyway?

Zi-Kita: Around. *thinking* Caduto finding Slug so they get the dragon and make my ultimate revenge on the authoress! *outloud* Muhahaha!

CMG: *sweat drop* I think I'll go for a walk. *thinking* He's plotting something...

________________________________________________________________________

****************************************************

__

Fallen hero, what were you trying to prove?

Fallen hero, all you got was front page news

It's too late, tough break, read your epitaph

Fallen hero, how many others will follow in your path?

He had a lady, now she cries alone

It would come to this, she's always known

She remembers how he used to say, there ain't no future anyway

Sirens echo in the night, now his name is the battle cry

Of another boy who lives to die

~Vixon-Fallen Hero

****************************************************

Chains hit the ground as Goku was shoved down the hallways of the palace by Brolly rather roughly. As Kakarotto, the Saiya-jin remembered how he was put into the torture chamber after he accidentally ripped his mate's dress and had a hundred lashes against his back at one point. The etiquette that he learned from Ganki was still fresh in his mind as well since there was a point where she completely abandoned the discipline wand and punched him into a wall. Growling from the remembered pain, Bardock felt how edgy his son was since he just recently regained not only control of himself, but the memories of what happened to him in the past month since he was brought here against his will. Scrix remained quiet as he walked calmly behind the others like he was in the park instead of some spooky palace where death awaits.

As they reached the throne room, the guards opened the door as Brolly literally threw Goku to the ground unceremoniously as he went sliding against the red carpeted ground towards the altar that stood in the middle of the room. On the opposite side of the altar sat Zi-Kita on the throne as Goku's back hit the altar rather painfully. Wincing in pain, Goku cried out in pain as Bardock growled at Brolly as though he was daring the rogue Saiya-jin to do the same to him.

/Brolly, you know that's not the way I want you to treat guests. Including those I plan on killing later on,/ said Zi-Kita casually as he looked at Scrix. /Hm. I never seen you before./

/I am the Saiya-jin God sent from Infr to kill you,/ said Scrix coldly.

/How rude!/ mocked Zi-Kita. /I never been so insulted by anyone./

/Well, let me insult you further then,/ said Scrix as he breaks out of his chains and punches Brolly in the face. Bardock follows suit and the two were about to gang up on the Saiya-jin when...

/Ah!/ cried Goku as the two turned and saw Zi-Kita had his tail rather tightly as the young Saiya-jin was coughing up vile.

/Kakarot!/ said Bardock. /Let him go!/

/You're in no position to negotiate,/ said Zi-Kita. /You will all die in due time, but not until I get some answers./

/What kind,/ said Scrix.

/First, I want to know why you don't cower under my name,/ said Zi-Kita as he aimed the question at Scrix, /and I want your name./

/I don't fear you because you aren't a God like I am and if you need to know my name, then I rather die than tell you,/ said Scrix.

/Actually, I can force Kakarotto to tell me,/ said Zi-Kita as the grip tightened as Goku cried something inaudible. /Tell me!/

/Scrix is the God of the Saiya-jins,/ moaned Goku weakly as Zi-Kita suddenly realized what he was dealing with.

/It can't be,/ said Zi-Kita in a worried tone as Scrix growled. /If he's the God of the Saiya-jins, then that must mean he's come to punish me./ The whole thing was a muse as he suddenly smirked. /If he dares try though, then those prisoners will be assassinated with no effort./

/.../ Goku chose that moment to remain silent.

/Do you even care about them anymore, Kakarotto?/ said Zi-Kita mockingly as an unusual quietness seemed to descend upon the Saiya-jin. Squeezing Goku's tail, Zi-Kita did not even hear a cry from the Saiya-jin, but the look on his face changed; not of pain, but pure anger. Zi-Kita was left completely off-guard in confusion and was thrown back by a telekinetic blast into a wall with embroidery on it as it was knocked off and fell upon the Dark God.

'Kakarot?' thought Bardock as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin got to his feet slowly. His head remained downcast the entire time as his father had trouble reading his youngest son's emotions. His fists were clenched as though he was going to fight as Zi-Kita got up rather pissed off. Bardock noticed Goku's tail was deathly still as the hair stood on end.

/How dare you,/ said Zi-Kita as the blood ran from his forehead. /I'll make you pay for shedding my blood!/

Zi-Kita charged at Goku as the Saiya-jin made no attempt to dodge or block. As the hit almost seemed to connect, Zi-Kita's right hook ended up hitting nothing as the Dark God was tripped by an invisible force. As he fell, Goku reappeared in the same spot he vanished from moments ago; making it seem as though he didn't disappear or cause the Dark God to fall. Scrix was able to read the Saiya-jin's movements though and he was reading his soul clearly as Bardock remained in the dark about what was going on.

/Scrix, were you able to keep up with that?/ said Bardock as he noticed Scrix was nervous about something.

/Bardock, you need to find the others and get out of here,/ said Scrix. /Kakarot's not acting normal!/

/What?/ said Bardock.

/Just go!/ yelled Scrix as he shoved out at the Saiya-jin as he disappeared. 'Kakarot can't reach the forbidden level again or he'll lose to the bloodlust!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bardock! How did you get here?" said Krillin as Bardock found himself with the others back on the spaceship in the cargo area.

"Scrix sent me to get everyone out of here," said Bardock as everyone grabbed onto the Saiya-jin. "Hang on!" 'Please bring my son back or I'll hunt you down, Scrix!'

With Earth in mind, Bardock teleports everyone off the spaceship as guards entered the room with Brolly.

/Sir,/ said one of the guards. /The stowaways have escaped./

/This very mistake is the mistake that will cost you your life,/ growled Brolly as he killed the guard that reported the whole thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On Earth, Chi-chi was hanging clothes out on the line before the air shifted around her as a large group of people appeared out of nowhere.

"Bardock! I was doing the wash!" yelled Chi-chi. "Now they're all dirty again!"

"Sorry," said Bardock sheepishly. "I didn't mean to teleport here. Really! I didn't!"

"Well, where's Goku? I thought you were going to drag him home by the tail!" said Chi-chi angrily.

"Well, you see, he's still kind of kidnapped mom," said Goten. "Scrix's with him though, so maybe he'll come home later."

"Oh no he's not!" yelled Chi-chi. "Listen, you're his father, so bring your damn son home or I'll make sure that you don't get fed for a month!"

"Fine," pouted Bardock. "Anyone else coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" said Radditz. "Mom, you better stay here."

"I know son," said Celpia. "Have fun kicking ass."

"Dad can I go?" said Pan.

"I'm afraid not, honey," said Gohan. "Hey Grandpa. If you see Zi-Kita, give him a punch for us, won't ya?"

"Sure," said Bardock.

"Count me in as well," said Vegeta as he and King Vegeta join the party.

"I'm not a party pooper like the rest of you, so later!" said Nappa as he joins up.

"Daddy, bring me back a souvenir!" said Bra.

"I'll try," said Vegeta as he smiled at his little girl. "Trunks, you and the others safeguard Earth while we're gone in case Zi-Kita sent any of his minions towards Earth while we weren't aware of it."

"Right dad," said Trunks.

"I'm coming as well," said Piccolo.

"Alright then," said Bardock. "Let's go!"

Bardock sensed Scrix's life force as the group returned to Caduto with a small army of Saiya-jins and a Namek as they appeared in the throne room where Goku was standing there deathly still.

"What happened while I left?" said Bardock as Scrix looked towards the group.

"Besides Kakarot insulting Zi-Kita, nothing much," said Scrix as a matter of fact.

"Dammit Kakarot!" growled Vegeta. "Where's your fighting spirit? Why are you holding back against this bastard?"

"Don't tempt him," warned Scrix. "Kakarot's is on the verge of losing what's left of his sanity."

"Is that a good thing?" said Nappa.

"What do you mean?" said Radditz.

"What Scrix is saying is that if Goku loses what control he has left, then we might as well be fearing for our lives instead of worrying about Zi-Kita," said Piccolo.

"Meaning?" said Nappa.

"The forbidden level can be triggered at any given moment," said Scrix.

/Stop toying with me,/ growled Zi-Kita as Goku kept his head downcast. It looked as though he wasn't into fighting against this psychopath who had a grudge against the universe. Besides Bardock, no one else could read what was going through the young Saiya-jin's mind, except the elder couldn't read the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's mind that easily anymore. Almost like...

'He's hiding something,' thought Bardock as he slid into a battle stance.

*Don't get involved,* said Goku telepathically as Bardock suddenly became aware that his son knew his plan without looking at his father.

*Why aren't you fighting him?* said Bardock as he felt the emotions from his son.

*I'm afraid, alright?!* snapped Goku. *You try calculating the best means of attack with a huge handicap against an evil warlord!*

*I am and seeing your performance so far, you're doing a sloppy job!* chided Bardock through the mental conversation.

*There's more to this battle than you realize,* warned Goku. *I've been running possible scenarios through my mind and allowing the ability to see into the future tell me the outcome of the battle.*

*And?* said Bardock, as he stared in awe that the ability he was cursed with and shared with his son could be used in that manner.

*Most of the time, I end up losing, Scrix gets killed, or I blew up the planet,* said Goku. *All of the plans are difficult to use!*

*Then let me get involved,* said Bardock.

"Dad?" said Radditz as Bardock remained quiet.

'Hm, so he's using the bond to his advantage,' thought Scrix as a dark background seemed to descend upon both Bardock and Goku as the yards away from each other seemed like feet instead.

*Have you thought about using Super Saiya-jin 3 to kick his ass?* said Bardock.

*I have, but it failed most of the tests I ran,* said Goku. *Not even the forbidden level left a scratch. It's as though...*

*As though what?* said Bardock.

*He cannot die,* said Goku plainly.

*I've been listening to your thoughts for quite some time and they are starting to bore me,* said Zi-Kita's voice as the two Saiya-jins looked over to the Dark God in fear as he tapped a finger against his forehead. *I haven't missed a single word exchanged between the two of you and I know what you're planning. No matter what strategy you use against me, you'll die by my hands.*

/Damn,/ growled Goku. /So he was able to read my mind clearly the entire time./

/I already know your fate if you are to fight me,/ said Zi-Kita as Goku and Bardock were suddenly hit with visions of death and destruction at the same time. Both Saiya-jin winced in pain as Zi-Kita laughed in his deep baritone voice.

/Before we die then,/ said Goku, /are you really a God?/

/Of course,/ said Zi-Kita. /The only one who can kill me doesn't even know of it./

/Who?/ said Goku.

/You'll never know because you'll be dead,/ said Zi-Kita as Goku began concentrating on the visions. However, Zi-Kita suddenly grabbed him by his throat as the air escaped his lungs. /Say goodnight./

/Kakarot!/ yelled Radditz. 'This can't be happening!'

/Brolly, take care of these traitors,/ said Zi-Kita. /It's time you obey only me!/ Throwing Goku on the altar, Zi-Kita began chanting.

*Let go of me!* growled Goku telepathically as he struggled to get free.

*You will serve me if I have to purge away the memories and bond to your father!* said Zi-Kita as Goku felt pain infiltrate his mind. *You will serve me for the rest of your life!*

/Damn you,/ said Bardock as Brolly entered the room armed with a rather large axe. The blade was as big as the folding card table as the emblem of the House of Vegeta adorned the very blade on both sides. A chain with a deadly three-headed shrunken was attached to the end of it as it seemed almost impossible to carry by 10 humans alone. However, this wasn't a handicap to Brolly himself as the Saiya-jin handled the weapon with the grace and ease of a natural born killer. None of the others were armed as it seemed like an unfair match.

/Great, just great,/ said Vegeta as the rescue party seemed to have their hands full. /You don't happen to have any expertise on weaponry combat, do you?/

/Kakarot has the ability for weaponry combat, but I don't have a weapon to use to fight Brolly with,/ said Bardock.

/You mean to tell me you're going to attempt to mimic Kakarot's fighting style?/ said Radditz. /This I got to see!/

/I have his weapon, but I didn't think it would be necessary,/ said Scrix as he chanted and in his hands, appeared a red pole that looked completely flawless.

/Bwhahaha!/ laughed Brolly. /You truly expect to win with that flimsy thing?/

/I will or I'll die trying,/ said Bardock as Scrix handed the power pole to Bardock. The smooth wooden surface seemed to put the warrior at ease as he held on to the plain staff in both hands.

/Very well,/ said Brolly as the two armed Saiya-jins started circling one another. The others were watching in anticipation as though watching two gang members fighting with knives alone. Brolly struck out with his deadly weapon as Bardock blocked using the weapon that belong to his son. Metal met wood as Brolly expected the pole to split in half, but it did not strain one inch or leave a mark on the flawless surface. /Huh?/

'So it's true,' thought Bardock. 'His weapon is unbreakable!' Before Bardock could counter, a sharp pain was felt in his upper left leg as the blade of the shrunken dug into his leg as he fell to one knee. 'Damn. I was caught off guard from behind.'

/It seems that even if you block, you'll still get hit by the back edge of my weapon,/ said Brolly.

'I forgot about that,' thought Bardock as he heard his son scream in pain. /The rest of you go after Zi-Kita and save my son or I'll kick your asses in hell./

'What crawled up Bardock's ass and died?' thought King Vegeta as he seemed rather peeved that he was taking orders from a Saiya-jin that wasn't even an elite. /Fine, but you owe me after this battle./

/Fine,/ said Bardock as he powered up and the shrunken was blown out of his wound.

The other Saiya-jins ran towards Zi-Kita and Goku to find themselves being blocked by a force field of some sort. (A/N: I know this is rather twisted story, but this is my fanfic!) As Piccolo looked around, he saw Slug coming in with the black dragon balls.

'Traitor!' thought Piccolo as he flew at the other Namek and held him in a headlock.

"Lord Zi-Kita!" cried Slug. "The Namek has caught me!"

"Let go of my manservant," said Zi-Kita as his eyes flashed and Piccolo found himself on the ground holding his throat as he struggled to get air back into his lungs.

'What kind of psychopath are we dealing with here?' thought Piccolo as he struggled against the paralyzing affect. 'He's worse than Freeza!'

"Piccolo!" cried Goku as he struggled to get out of the grasp that Zi-Kita held him in. "I won't allow you to erase my memories again!"

With a roar, Goku transformed into the forbidden level and smacked Zi-Kita into the very force field that was holding the others back as it shattered like glass. Looking at Slug angrily, his eyes glowed for a second as the black dragon balls were instantly destroyed in his hands. (A/N: W00t!)

"Bastard!" growled Slug. "Why did you break the dragon balls?"

"To keep you from using them against me again," said Goku bitterly as he held up a hand towards the evil Dragon child. "Any last words?"

"Yes," said Zi-Kita as Goku was punched in the face. "You will my slave if I have to force my mind into yours."

Paralyzed, Goku couldn't scream as his very thoughts were purged from his mind through the evil gaze of Zi-Kita. His body went limp as his memories were erased and he was suddenly forced to revert back to normal against his own will. Slug ran out of the chamber before he was to be killed to recreate the black and silver-starred dragon balls. On the other side of the battlefield, Bardock felt his son's pain as he suddenly grew angry and reached the forbidden level out of anger.

/That form won't save you,/ boasted Brolly.

/It will help me save some time killing you!/ said Bardock as Brolly swung his axe at the other warrior. This time, Bardock was able to block as he used his own tail to catch the chain holding the shrunken as he used his tail to break it off the axe.

Backing off, Bardock attached the shrunken to the end of the staff as it became a spear-like object. Now even with blades, Bardock charged at Brolly as the weapons clashed against one another. As Brolly pressed down with his full strength, the power pole Bardock had was starting to strain under the pressure, but it didn't break. Instead, the very blade on Brolly's weapon shattered as though it was made of ice as the metal shards buried into the fur on Bardock's body. Ignoring the pain, Bardock swung the weapon aside with the power pole as he delivered a kick to the larger warrior's face. Dropping the axe, Brolly tried to pick it up again, but Bardock's foot came down on the warrior's hand as an energy blast was held in his right hand and the blade attached to the power pole was against his throat.

/Die,/ said Bardock coldly as the energy blast tore at the evil Saiya-jin's body, breaking every single cell in his body down to dust. Dropping the altered weapon to the ground, Bardock flew at Zi-Kita as he hit the force field. Growling, Bardock punched the force field with every bit of strength in his body, but it still didn't budge.

/You're too late,/ said Zi-Kita as the force field broke away moments later. /Your son will never remember his Earthen memories ever again./

Bardock stared at his son as the ember eyes flashed in Goku's eyes. Kakarotto has been revived.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: W00t! The whole weapon fight was inspired from Kenshin up to the last part where Bardock blasted Brolly's ass to hell.

Zi-Kita: The end was well written too!

CMG: Huh?

Scrix: I never thought you'd throw another cliffhanger this good!

CMG: This has got to be a dream. *wakes up* I was right!

Zi-Kita: Have a nice nap?

CMG: *chained up* You drugged me by using the whole smores thing as a decoy, didn't you?

Scrix: Yep. Have a nice flight!

CMG: What are you talking about?

*Scrix hits the button as the rocket, carrying CMG, goes flying*

Zi-Kita: Have a nice flight!

CMG: Damn all of you! *rocket explodes as Zi-Kita looks at Scrix*

Scrix: I didn't do it. *looks at Saria and the others as they returned with Slug and the black dragon balls that hold Tronikor*

Saria: Don't look at us. This wasn't our fault!

Zi-Kita: Damn. Our fun-time didn't end well. Summon Tronikor now!


	10. Dark God vs Scrix l Father vs Son Part 3...

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 9

*A single black ball with a silver star in the middle comes out of the bag as it lands with the rest of it's starred 'cousins' as the other original characters left the two to 'negotiate'*

Slug: You owe me, Zi-Kita.

Zi-Kita: Sure, sure. Just summon the damn dragon already.

Slug: *in Namekian* _I summon you Tronikor!_

*Tronikor appears wearing a Santa suit topped with a Santa hat (instead of his normal armor) and wearing Christmas lights on his black scaly wings as Zi-Kita and Slug face vault*

Tronikor: *mumbles in Namekian* _Damn Shenlong for daring me to wear this when I'm summoned! _*clears throat* _What the fuck do you all want?_

Slug: _Well, there's a wish that Lord Zi-Kita wants from you_.

Tronikor: _Fine. Just hurry. My turn's coming up and I need to get back on that scaly son of a bitch._

Zi-Kita: Bring back the one known as CMG back to life. *Slug repeats it*

Tronikor: _Um... she's still alive, but I'd watch your asses._ *Slug repeats what Tronikor says as Zi-Kita whispers in his ear what to say next*

Slug: *repeats it* _How come?_

CMG: *appears as a Super Bitchin' 5 (finally) and speaks in a rough, yet echoing voice in Saiya-go* **_Hello boys._**

*The form CMG's in is almost godly. Her fur is completely white as snow with the same forest green eyes. Her hair is still brown, but in a lighter color as the clothes she wears remind someone of a certain Saiya-jin Prince's battle armor.*

Zi-Kita: What kind of transformation is that?

CMG: *growls* **_The very form you said didn't exist._** *cracks knuckles*

Zi-Kita: That's actually a level?

Tronikor: _Screw you guys. I'm going home. _*pops out as the dragon balls litter the ground as Slug quickly gathers them up in the bag*

Slug: *runs away screaming like a little girl with the dragon balls in tow* **AHHHHHH! FOR THE LOVE OF GURU! SAVE ME!**

Zi-Kita: *stands there dumbstruck as he starts laughing at her* You look like an idiot in that form! I bet if someone added cat ears to your head, you'd look like a giant cat!

CMG: *pouts rather angrily* **_Then I'll tear them apart with my claws! _***cat-like claws grow out of CMG's fingertips as Zi-Kita flips*

Zi-Kita: I was just kidding! Honest! *a loud cat cry is heard as the 'camera' suddenly changes to where Scrix and the other original characters were at as they saw the battle between the rather insane authoress and Dark God take place* **FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! NOT THE TAIL!** *the sound of trash cans falling are heard in the background for sound effects*

Karis: *wincing* Man! Am I glad we didn't get involved with international affairs.

Infr: *eating popcorn* What a battle! When's the commercial?

Demona: You bastard! *kicks Infr in the shin before going off to rescue her mate* **GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MATE, BITCH! ***a catfight of another kind breaks out as the other original characters watch on*

Ganki: As usual, this is another pointless battle to read. If you really want a battle, read on. Before I forget though, she owns none of the characters off Dragon Ball Z or Slug, but us and the stupid Super Bitchin' forms that she's ripping off a Super Saiya-jin. This battle will end in the next 10 minutes. so if you want a really good one, keep reading.

Scrix: How do you know?

Ganki: I just do.

________________________________________________________________________

Bardock stared at his son as the ember eyes he possessed were cold and dark. Unable to believe that his son was taken from him again, Bardock growled angrily at Zi-Kita.

/You taken my son away from me twice!/ mumbled Bardock. /I WILL KILL YOU!/

/Kill me? When will you learn that you're no match for me?/ said Zi-Kita as Kakarotto suddenly lunged at Bardock. /Kakarotto! I didn't give you the order to attack!/ 

A fist hits Zi-Kita's face as the Dark God was thrown off guard. When he regained his composure, he saw Scrix standing there in the forbidden level hissing angrily at the Dark God. The transformation that Scrix went through was breathtaking as he seemed to be able to control the raging power that filled his body. His hair was black as a raven's feathers would be and deep brown-colored fur covered his torso. The golden armor the Saiya-jin God would normally wear was not on anymore as the black spandex pants seemed to hug at his muscled legs. (A/N: And the demented authoress falls in love with the way Scrix looks as the others look at her strangely and back away.)

/So even the Gods break the barriers to reach the level they forbade any Saiya-jin to reach,/ said Zi-Kita before he transformed into the forbidden level himself. Unlike Scrix's form, his ivory hair became matted in spikes as black fur grew on his massive torso. Towering over Scrix about a foot taller (A/N: Scrix is about 7 feet tall, so you do the math), Zi-Kita seemed like a giant instead of an evil Saiya-jin God. The robes ripped as his black pants came into view from beneath the cloak as his black tail seemed to grow thicker than a rope.

//The only reason this level is forbidden is due to the bloodlust that this form has,// said Scrix as his voice echoed. //Once this battle is over, this power will never be unleashed ever again through any Saiya-jin, God or mortal.//

//If I win though, this form shall be the form to give birth to the destruction of the Kais themselves,// said Zi-Kita as his voice echoed as well. (A/N: *starts backing away from Zi-Kita very slllooowwwllly...*)

//That is if you beat me,// said Scrix as he charged at the Dark God with his fist extended.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bardock was hit in the face by Kakarotto as he went flying. Suddenly, he was caught from behind by Kakarotto as Bardock tried to fight his way out of it. The scent that he gave off was confusing Kakarotto as his eyes seemed to flash back to black temporarily. Before Kakarotto could figure out the reason why, he was assaulted from behind by Vegeta and Radditz as the two teamed together to make the former Earth-raised warrior let go of his father. Bardock fell to the ground as his left arm was dislocated rather painfully as he hissed in pain while the other fighters restrained him and knocked him out. Bardock reverted back to normal as he forced himself to sit up with his right arm alone.

/Are you alright dad?/ said Radditz.

/Hell no!/ growled Bardock as he reached towards Radditz's neck with his good arm and dragged him down to face level. /Now bring Piccolo over here so I can get my arm relocated!/

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zi-Kita and Scrix circled one another breathing hard as they tried to find a break in one another's stance. Both warriors seemed to be sweating as small rivers of blood smeared in their furred coats. As Zi-Kita charged at Scrix, the Saiya-jin God easily evaded the Dark God's blow as he lunged his feet into Zi-Kita's chest and threw him in the air. Planting his hands into the ground, Scrix twisted his body and shot up to meet him in an aerial battle to trade a melee of blows against the Dark God. The dance seemed to remind one of leaves caught in the wind as the brutal dance was orchestrated. Most of the punches and kicks were either blocked or dodged by both warriors as they seemed evenly matched. Finally, they broke away as they finished their aerial battle and descended to the ground below. Both of them stared each other down before charging at each other and throwing a fist in their faces. The impact from both of them hitting each other in the face at the same time threw them back. (A/N: Think Goku vs. Vegeta style of the battle.)

//Not bad,// said Zi-Kita as he regained his composure. //It seems we're evenly matched.//

//I say you are holding back,// said Scrix.

//Maybe I am, maybe I'm not,// said Zi-Kita as they charged at one another and met in the middle where the fight continued.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bardock was sitting up as he tested his left arm. Minutes ago, Piccolo came over and after a bunch of bitching, Vegeta managed to help relocate Bardock's shoulder so that Piccolo could chase the pain away inside Bardock's arm. The process took its time, but luckily, none of the warriors worried about Kakarotto regaining consciousness after the blow delivered to his head.

"What should we do next?" said Piccolo.

"We need to get out of here," said Bardock. "Until we can figure out what to do about Kakarot, we need to make another plan."

"One problem," said King Vegeta. "We need Scrix to get out of here, don't we?"

"Not necessarily," said Bardock. "Just grab on to my shoulder and I'll teleport us all out of here."

//None of you are leaving here alive,// said Zi-Kita as he shoves Scrix out of the way and shoots a blast towards Bardock. As the blast came screaming at him, Kakarotto suddenly got into the way as he took the blast head on. Bardock was surprised as the his son got in the way of the blast as the former Earth-raised Saiya-jin protected his former allies. Catching the blast in his hands, Kakarotto threw the blast towards the ceiling as the debris rained down on the fighters, but didn't harm them as an energy shield was generated by Nappa, Radditz, King Vegeta and Vegeta.

/Kakarot!/ cried Bardock as Kakarotto fell to the ground with his hands burned.

/I'll get us out of here,/ hissed Kakarotto in pain.

//But...// started Scrix as he stared at Kakarotto. Kakarotto's eyes were barely holding the amber gaze as it flickered black every few seconds.

/Hang on!/ growled Kakarotto as he got up and summoned his power around his body as everyone on the rescue party was suddenly feeling a sense of distortion as the world around them faded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The field of grass swayed in the wind as the peaceful scene was disturbed by the appearance of the Saiya-jins and Piccolo as Kakarotto suddenly passed out from the strain his body went through performing instant transmission without touching a single person. As everyone sighed in relief, Bardock was confused on how his son managed to pull instant transmission without touching anyone. To make matters more interesting, how did he manage to learn how to use the ability to foresee into the future to another level? So many questions seemed to be on his mind as Scrix lifted the unconscious warrior into his arms.

/Wait,/ said Bardock. /Before you leave, what happened back there?/

/Kakarot remembered us, but he's confused,/ said Scrix. /Bardock, if your going to save your son this time around, you need to become stronger./

/Stronger?/ said Bardock as Radditz became rather irritated.

/Train us,/ said Radditz as he stepped forward. /I want to get stronger too!/

/Same here,/ said Nappa as he followed suit.

/I too want to become stronger,/ said King Vegeta.

/Bardock's not the only Saiya-jin who has a bone to pick with Zi-Kita,/ said Vegeta. /Count me in./

/I owe Slug a parting gift,/ said Piccolo. /There's no way he's going to disgrace the Dragon Clan!/

/Very well, but the training won't be easy,/ said Scrix as the group disappeared from the field and teleported to the Other Realm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

//They've escaped,// said Zi-Kita as he reverted back to normal. /Blast them all!/

/Don't worry about it,/ said Demona. /We'll get Kakarotto back. It's only a matter of time before he kills his family and allies./

/Indeed, but until then, we have no idea who side he's on,/ said Zi-Kita.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

/Is he on our side?/ said Radditz as he and the other Saiya-jin were sitting at the table eating the feast set before them.

/I have no idea,/ said Bardock as he tore a bite from the chicken leg. (A/N: I was working to some Grandia music when this part of the story inspired me.)

/We need to prepare for the final battle with Zi-Kita,/ said King Vegeta. /If he manages to defeat us like the last time, we might as well kiss our asses goodbye along with the rest of the universe./

/As usual, you always seem to ruin the meal with your comments,/ said Nappa as King Vegeta threw an apple at Nappa's head. He caught the apple with his teeth. /Thank you!/

'That wasn't where I wanted the apple to go,' thought King Vegeta bitterly.

/Hey dad,/ said Vegeta. /Why did you give me to Freeza so many years ago?/

/What brought this up?/ said King Vegeta.

/I'm just curious,/ said Vegeta.

/Well, I had to keep you safe and he said it was for your own good,/ said King Vegeta. /I was wrong when I heard he was going to betray the other Saiya-jins, so I tried to save you, but he killed me./

/Was that the same reason Kakarot got shipped off to Earth,/ said Radditz.

/Actually, he was weak,/ said King Vegeta. /If you remember, you were shipped off to a planet when you were only an infant./

/I remember nothing of that sort!/ protested Radditz. /All I remember was the fact that my mom came with me when we went to the planet to destroy it. Kakarot went by himself because mom died during labor./

/That's not true,/ said Bardock. /Zi-Kita killed Celpia back on Planet Vegeta somehow and only Kakarot seems to remember how it happened. When I get my hands on Zi-Kita, I swear I'll beat him senseless./

/We still have to train though,/ said Radditz. /Speaking of which, where's Piccolo? Doesn't he eat anything?/

/Piccolo doesn't need to eat,/ said Bardock. /He's probably chugging a lot of water right now though./

/Why is Piccolo even with us?/ said Nappa. /He's not even a Saiya-jin, but he's able to speak in the same language we all can./

/Kakarot and Piccolo both learned each other's languages, so there must be a reason why it happened,/ said Bardock.

/It's still strange though that we're all together like this eating,/ said Radditz. /I mean about twenty some years ago, I was killed by Kakarot. I had no idea where the hell you were at during the time dad./

/On Freeza's ship; freezing my ass off in some machine that kept me in suspended animation,/ said Bardock bitterly. /By the time I was waken up, I was whisked away to Namek to become strong enough so I could be reunited with Kakarot./

/Wait, wait, wait,/ said Nappa. /How did he come back to life anyway?/

/Dragon balls,/ said Vegeta and Bardock in a 'well duh' kind of voice.

/Oh,/ said Nappa.

/How did you get to Namek then?/ said King Vegeta.

/Scrix took me there,/ said Bardock.

/Makes sense,/ said Vegeta as he reached for the potatoes. /The only thing that still confuses me though is why he didn't get involved back then?/

/If Scrix got involved in all of our battles, then we wouldn't have gotten strong enough to defend Earth from the androids, Cell, and Buu,/ said Bardock.

/Who's Buu?/ said Nappa.

/You don't want to know,/ said Vegeta as he thought of the walking pink tub of lard that almost killed him a second time. (A/N: If you read the first series, Vegeta escaped his fated death. I won't tell you how either! So nyah! : p)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On Earth, Mr. Buu sneezed while tending to Mr. Satan's garden.

"Buu sneeze," said Buu as he rubbed where his nose would have been if he had a nose. "Buu must be allergic to these flowers."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

/Anyway, we should train pretty hard after we're done eating,/ said Bardock.

/This food's kind of nice after being dead for so long!/ said Radditz.

/Radditz, you are dead,/ said Bardock.

/Oh yeah,/ said Radditz. /Do you think I'll get my life back after we defeat Zi-Kita?/

/It depends,/ said Bardock. /If you don't try killing your brother again, maybe./

/Hey! I was ordered by Vegeta himself that if Kakarot doesn't come along, then we have to kill him!/ said Radditz.

/Idiot, I said knock him out and drag him to me so I can kill him,/ said Vegeta. /He had no right forgetting his mission and leaving us wondering where the hell he was at./

/If you think about it,/ said Nappa, /what we did back then was kind of stupid./

/True, but you should know better than to try to kill someone who has no idea what happened to him,/ said King Vegeta as he glared at Vegeta.

/Hey! He started it!/ said Vegeta. /If he would have come along quietly without questioning us, then we wouldn't of had to fight and almost destroy Earth!/

/You've grown soft over the past years,/ said King Vegeta.

/I've heard that from you before,/ said Vegeta.

/When?/ said King Vegeta.

/During the Trial of the Saiya-jin,/ said Vegeta.

/Wasn't that the same trial that Saiya-jin have to do when they become of age?/ said Nappa. /How were you able to do it?/

/Saria came and took us to an alternate timeline where Kakarotto was bent on destruction and Bardock was some kind of tribal witch doctor that released the hidden power out of us. I won't even go in the details of what happened./ Vegeta's face became rather pink from the thoughts as his tail twitched in a negative way.

/Tell us!/ said Nappa.

/Yeah!/ said Radditz.

/Vegeta, you better tell us,/ said King Vegeta.

/If you won't, then I will,/ said Bardock with an evil smirk as the color drained from Vegeta's face.

/You wouldn't!/ said Vegeta as he got angry and was about to beat Bardock up, if Nappa and Radditz haven't of stopped him.

/What happened was my counterpart known as Wingdof grabbed Vegeta's tail,/ said Bardock as he grabbed Vegeta's tail. /Then he started petting it like this.../

/Don't you dare!/ hissed/purred Vegeta as he felt pleasure running down his tail.

/He was really pissed off, but Wingdof talked him into giving in and Vegeta's power was released,/ said Bardock as he let go of Vegeta's tail, but the tail suddenly caught Bardock's left wrist as he pulled the seer towards him. With a rather cruel smirk, Vegeta managed to free his right hand and smashed a cream pie in Bardock's face. King Vegeta, Radditz, and Nappa start laughing at Bardock for the stunt he pulled on Vegeta and how the Saiya-jin Prince got his 'revenge' on the warrior. Bardock raised his hand and rubbed the cream out of his eyes as he opened his mouth and licked the cream off his hand.

/I say you deserved it, dad,/ said Radditz as he continued to laugh, until some water fell on his head. /Hey!/

/That'll teach you for laughing at me,/ said Bardock as Radditz looked up to see an empty cup hovering in midair upside down.

/Telekinesis,/ said King Vegeta. /Did you learn that?/

/Yep,/ said Bardock. /My son taught me after the battle with Freeza. It does have its advantages and disadvantages./

/Interesting,/ said King Vegeta. /I hope I get some time to learn it./

/Later,/ said Scrix as he enters the room and sees the mess. /Bardock, I don't know why you tempted Vegeta to put a pie in your face, but save the fighting for the training room next time./

/Fine,/ said Bardock and Vegeta at the same time.

/If you're all done eating, we'll get started,/ said Scrix. /Oh, and Kakarot's awake now, Bardock./

/How is he?/ said Radditz.

/Rather pissed off,/ said Bardock as he felt the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's emotions through the bond. /You tied him down, didn't you?/

/I had to,/ said Scrix. /We're not sure if he's friend or foe yet, so we're going to have to test his loyalty./

/Excellent,/ said King Vegeta. /Let's see what side this Saiya-jin is on./

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: Yeah, I broke the action with a rather interesting meal scene that took about almost two pages, but there's a reason behind it: to get through a lot of boring plot in the future so the action can continue!

Scrix: Weren't you fighting?

CMG: Well, they're kind of 'busy' after I started the fight *cough*-ing.

Karis: Are you sick?

CMG: No. They're *cough*-ing right now.

Infr: In English please.

CMG: Fine. They're making out! Happy? *original characters back away from the demented authoress*

Scrix: I think I understood the message before you said those words.

Saria: When will I be in this fanfic of yours?

CMG: Maybe in the next chapter. I don't know. It was hard enough trying to fit Infr in the second chapter. Maybe you can help with the test of loyalty or something like that.

Saria: Sounds good.

Ganki: Will I ever return in the story?

CMG: Yep! *a frying pan hits CMG in the back of the head as she turns around and sees* Clive?

Clive: *from the original Unexpected Fate before her 'final battle'* She better not end up the same way I did!

CMG: *sweat drops* You mean killed by Bardock by suffocation and thrown in the air to be blasted into atoms? She won't die that way. I already planned what's going to happen to her.

Clive: Let me guess then: Kakarotto's going to kill her.

CMG: Maybe. Maybe not. I can't tell you. *CMG's tail twitches as ideas float in her head*

Clive: *thinking* I liked her when she was writing to the story line...

CMG: Stay tuned. There's more to come soon!


	11. The Dark God's Evil Plan l Goku's Anger ...

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 10

*the crowd awaits the start of another chapter as CMG looks around backstage* 

CMG: It seems the natives are becoming restless for the next chapter. And I just thought of a rather interesting twist while I was working on my Granny square afghan.

Zi-Kita: *stares at CMG with wide eyes* YOU are creating a Granny square afghan? *starts laughing*

CMG: *fumes* Well, even a semi-godly authoress must have a hobby. Besides, I've been crocheting now for about 11 years.

Scrix: *whistles* You really had a boring childhood, didn't you?

CMG: *goes Super Bitchin' 5* **_I'd take back those words if I were you, Scrix._**

Scrix: Yes mam!

CMG: *reverts to normal* Good. As usual, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, who knows? Maybe I'd be in Florida instead of this rainy muddy weather we've been having in Ohio since Christmas ended.

Karis: It rained last night and you're still complaining?

CMG: You try taking a dog who's likely to escape the yard outside on a leash through all that muck! *points outside to a swamp that's not even the authoress' backyard*

Infr: *hobbles to the doorway as he peers outside* I don't see them out *CMG kicks him outside from behind* here... *splat*

CMG: We better get started. Goku! Bardock! Everyone! Let's get this show on the road!

*the curtain slowly starts to rise as everyone, sans CMG, were on stage to perform the next act*

________________________________________________________________________

Grunting was heard as Kakarotto struggled against the very bonds that held him on the table. Since regaining consciousness, he had a foreboding feeling as Infr and Saria watched on across the room. As Scrix entered the room followed by the mortal Saiya-jins, Bardock walked straight toward his son as the former Earth-raised Saiya-jin stopped struggling against the very bonds that held him.

/Kakarot,/ said Bardock. /Calm down./

/How can I be calm at a time like this,/ said Kakarotto. /I feel something bad is about to happen./

/What?/ said Vegeta. /Explain./

/In a vision, I heard a woman screaming "Goku",/ said Kakarotto as everyone tensed up.

/We need to know who it is,/ said Radditz. /Is it our mom?/

/Idiot,/ said Bardock. /She calls him Kakarot./

/Could it be my mate?/ said Vegeta as he thought of Bulma.

/Let's find out,/ said a familiar voice as everyone turned to see...

/Saria?/ said Bardock as the elder woman walked across the room with a mirror floating behind her.

/This is now a trial where we need to find out if Kakarot's telling the truth about the matter or lying,/ said Saria as she positioned the mirror in front of Kakarotto. /If this mirror shows us that what Kakarot claims, then it will appear here in this mirror./

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are the dragon balls ready?" said Zi-Kita as Slug bows.

"Yes," said Slug. "Does thy master have a wish?"

"Indeed," said Zi-Kita. "My wish is that Kakarotto's Earthen mate is brought to this very planet. If he still is the weak-willed Saiya-jin, he will come after her."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On Mount Paozu, Chi-chi was home alone drying the clean dishes when suddenly, she felt herself fading away. The plate that was in her hand hit the floor as a scream was heard.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kakarotto winced as he saw the very vision play out in front of him again. Before anyone could say anything, Kakarotto blurted out the woman's name.

"Chi-chi!"

"Who's Chi-chi?" said Radditz and Nappa at the same time.

"Shit," growled Bardock as he felt his son getting angry.

"Release me," said Kakarotto. "I can't just let Zi-Kita get away with this."

"Are you on his side our ours?" said Scrix.

"Right now, I'm still a bit confused," said Kakarotto. "With my mate in that bastard's hands though, I cannot and will not let him hurt her."

"Just answer the question, yes or no, Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"For now, I'm on your side, so let me go already!" snapped Kakarotto as Bardock slapped his son in the face.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" said Bardock angrily. "You're either going to be on this side or you're going to stay there for the next several hours while your mate gets abused by that psychopath!" Bardock regretted saying those words the minute Kakarotto broke through the binds and hand his father pinned to the wall. Kakarotto's hand was on Bardock's throat as Kakarotto stared at the man with red eyes tail lashed behind him; the tail lashing behind him as Bardock struggled to breathe. Nappa winced at the grip Kakarotto had on his father's throat.

"Listen, I have no time to waste," hissed Kakarotto with venom and hate mixed in his voice. "I want to save my damn mate even if I have to kill you in order to do it. Until I can distinguish who's friend or foe, stay out of my fucking way." (A/N: Dude. Kakarotto's woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Let's see what happens next.)

"Kakarot, release your father," said King Vegeta as Kakarotto let his father down, but kept his guard up. Radditz was speechless on how his brother acted right then and there. It was pure Saiya-jin as he decided to keep away from the brother until the haze on his mind cleared. Bardock was regaining his breath as he glared at his son angrily as he got up on his feet again.

/If you're sure you can stop Zi-Kita, go ahead,/ said Bardock angrily. /He's managed to defeat you before and he'll end up killing you the minute you go back to Caduto without any clue on what's going on./

/What do you mean?/ said Kakarotto. /Did he defeat me before?/

/Yes,/ said Vegeta as Kakarotto looked at the Saiya-jin Prince. /He had you pinned to the ground while he made it impossible for you to stop him./ For a moment, Kakarotto's amber eyes flickered as though there was a delay in processing that information. /He intimidated you by giving you false visions./

/Stop,/ growled Kakarotto as his head started to ache.

/He made you believe that he was a God!/ continued Vegeta as Kakarotto felt the pain increase. /If you are truly going to go after that bastard, you need to remember what you've forgotten! Don't think that you'll be able to take him down alone!/

/THAT'S ENOUGH!/ roared Kakarotto as the golden aura surrounded him, his eyes becoming teal. /MY MATE'S LIFE IS IN DANGER AND I NEED TO GET THERE OR ELSE I'LL.../ Kakarotto fell to the ground to his knees as he started to whimper in pain.

/You'll what, Kakarot?/ smirked Vegeta as the golden aura around Kakarotto faded and the teal eyes turned back into amber eyes that continued to flicker every few seconds. /Let us help you./

/Vegeta's right,/ said Piccolo as he appeared in the doorway. /Goku, you need to remember that you are on our side. Remember that we are your allies./

/Allies,/ whispered Kakarotto as he weakly looked around. His eyes finally held the black color as he looked at his father. /Dad, I-I'm sorry for the way I treated you.../

/Are you really back, Kakarot,/ said Bardock as he felt afraid, but through the bond, he felt reassurance, hope, and a sense of calmness as his son nodded his head.

/If it wasn't for any of you,/ said Kakarotto as the signs of Goku were starting to show in his emotions, /I would have killed all of you without a second thought. I guess I'm getting soft by the way my counterpart's been living his life./

/Where have we heard this before?/ said Scrix as he stared at Bardock. Without even realizing it, he began to remember when he was heading to Earth after spending their time preparing for Freeza on the Planet Yardrat.

*** **_Flashback... _*****

"Hm, I guess you're loyal to your planet," said Bardock. "If that's your home and if your friends live on it. I wonder if I'll become as soft as you if I go there?"  
  
"It depends if you're wanting to become soft," said Goku as he chuckles.  
  
"Hey," said Bardock a bit angry. "I am not going to be soft, you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Goku. "Keep telling yourself that."  
  
"Don't make me come over there and kick your sorry ass," said Bardock.  
  
"I'd like to see you try and fit your ass inside this cockpit," said Goku. "I'm squished as it already is and you should know how that feels."

*** **_End Flashback _*****  


/Now's not the time to bring that up,/ said Bardock as he realized that he had indeed become soft during his time on Earth after he claimed he wouldn't all those years ago. Scrix chuckled as Bardock felt angry. /You owe me a sparring session after we kill Zi-Kita./

/I'll put that on my list of things to do,/ said Scrix. /Now let's get going! The more time we waste, the less time we have to save Kakarot's mate./

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, you're Kakarotto's mate," said Zi-Kita as he circled the frightened Chi-chi as he lifted her chin with his bulky fingers. "I can see what taste he has in vulgar Earth women. I think I should give him credit."

"What are you going to do to me?" said Chi-chi.

"Nothing yet," said Zi-Kita. "Too bad you're a waste of Saiya-jin blood though."

"What?" snapped Chi-chi. "How am I a waste?"

"You humans are the reason Kakarotto's loyal to his planet," said Zi-Kita. "If you were a Saiya-jin, perhaps maybe you'd understand."

"Don't you dare make me into one!" cried Chi-chi as Zi-Kita smirked.

"Too late, my princess," said Zi-Kita as Slug smirked. "Slug, tell your pet dragon to make Chi-chi into a full-blooded Saiya-jin so that she would understand why Freeza himself feared us."

"No!" yelled Chi-chi as Slug started translating the wish. "Don't do it! I beg you!"

__

"Your wish will be granted," said Tronikor as his eyes glowed. Chi-chi screamed as pain raked her body. Every single cell within her body changed as Zi-Kita's laugh was heard throughout the palace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

/Are we ready to face Zi-Kita?/ said Scrix before Goku suddenly yelled out in pain.

/Kakarot!/ said Vegeta and Bardock as Goku fell to his hands and knees.

/We need to go after him,/ said Goku bitterly as he tried to catch his breath. /He's hurting her!/

/Actually,/ said Scrix, /he's just made a wish to change Chi-chi into a full-blooded Saiya-jin./

/What?!/ growled Goku. /How dare he mess with my mate!/ Without even touching anyone, he teleported all of the fighters to Caduto.

'I'll have to remember to ask Kakarot how he did that,' thought Bardock as they appeared in the throne room where Chi-chi was on the ground in pain. Goku ran towards her as he gently lifted her into his arms, glaring at Zi-Kita in anger before his eyes softened by the sight of Chi-chi in pain.

"Chi-chi! Chi-chi, are you alright?" said Goku as he gently shook Chi-chi. Eyes fluttered open as Chi-chi looked at Goku weakly.

"Goku?" said Chi-chi weakly as her tail wrapped around his wrist. Goku flinched at the touch, but forced himself to relax as he purred softly to comfort her.

"Don't worry," said Goku. "I'll make him pay for turning you into a Saiya-jin against your will." Getting up with her cradled in his arms, he carried Chi-chi towards Scrix as he took her from his arms. Chi-chi's tail slid off his wrist as Goku looked up toward Scrix with a sign of respect. "Watch over her, Scrix. This is my battle."

"Very well," said Scrix.

"Goku, be reasonable," said Piccolo as he saw how much pain Goku had in his eyes. "He beat you without mercy the last time and..."

"I know Piccolo, but he had also messed with the person I swore to protect and I cannot forgive him for doing it," said Goku as he turned around slowly. "Zi-Kita, your fight is with me, isn't? You don't have to wait anymore."

"Ah, so the traitor showed up," said Zi-Kita. "Once I kill you, this very universe you swore to protect will be shown no mercy."

"You messed with the wrong Saiya-jin to take your anger out on," said Goku as he transformed into the forbidden level. "I cannot and will not forgive you."

"Come at me then," said Zi-Kita as he transformed and they stared each other down.

"Go... ku..." whispered Chi-chi as she felt a spasm of pain.

"Relax," said Scrix as he knew the former Earthling was having trouble adjusting to the blood flowing through her. Gently, he purred to comfort her as she fell asleep in Scrix's arms in exhaustion. All eyes were on Goku and Zi-Kita now as the two mighty warriors stared each other down before their feet shifted on the ground. Without a word, the two warriors lunged at each other as they met midway. Punches and kicks were traded with grunts as they were either blocked or dodged in perfect orchestration.

/Whoa,/ said Radditz. /They're good!/

/It seems that they're evenly matched,/ said Nappa

/No,/ said Vegeta. /Zi-Kita's holding back./

/How do you know?/ said Nappa.

/I can tell by the way Kakarot's rushing into battle,/ said Vegeta. /I've known him for being patient and gauging the enemy's strength./

/He's also using the ability to foresee into the future,/ said Bardock. /He's taken it to another level altogether and is using it to face that bastard with everything he has./

/I had no idea he was that good at using that ability,/ said Vegeta.

/What are you talking about?/ said Radditz. /I had no idea that Kakarot's can see into the future./

/Bardock was cursed with it,/ said Scrix. /Kakarot got it through the Zoi Stone and Vegeta got the ability when Kakarot attempted to purge the darkness from Vegeta's mind during the struggle with Majin Buu./

/Thick stuff!/ said Nappa. /If Kakarot wins, what will we do after this?/

/We'll have to change Chi-chi back into a human,/ said Piccolo as he carelessly forgotten the promise he made not to speak in Saiya-go on the planet as Bardock stared at him rather angrily. /Damn. I forgot the promise./

Across the battlefield, Goku was starting to get hit by the blows as Zi-Kita knocked him into a wall. Wincing, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin planted his hands against the wall as he pushed himself out of the way before Zi-Kita's fist could hit his face as he flew forward and tried to punch Zi-Kita in the gut. However, Goku was met with an after-image as he was knocked into the ground from above by Zi-Kita. Without warning, Zi-Kita suddenly grabbed Goku's tail as he reverted completely to normal as he winced in pain.

//Where's that strength you boasted to have?// said Zi-Kita as he squeezed Goku's tail harder. On the sidelines, Bardock was about to interfere, but Vegeta held the warrior back as he tried to get free and save his son.

/Let go Vegeta!/ growled Bardock.

/There's nothing we can do,/ said Vegeta. /He's just too strong!/

/I don't care!/ said Bardock as he continued to struggle. Without warning, Radditz flew at Zi-Kita. /Radditz! You can't attack him! It's too dangerous!/

Flying at Zi-Kita, Radditz hit him from behind as the Dark God's tail snaked up and grabbed Radditz by the throat. Goku growled as he saw his brother risking his life for him and kicked Zi-Kita in the shin. Loosing his grip on both Radditz and Goku, they both lunged at the Dark God as they both punched him in the gut as he flew into the altar and destroyed it..

/Thanks Radditz,/ said Goku as Radditz landed beside him.

/Sure thing, little brother,/ said Radditz.

/I think you're the little brother since I'm technically older than you,/ said Goku.

/You'll always be little no matter how old you are,/ said Radditz as Zi-Kita started to recover from the last attack.

//You insolent fools!// hissed Zi-Kita as he stood up. Blood ran down the side of his mouth as he wiped it away. //How dare you make a God shed blood!//

/This plot sounds familiar,/ smirked Vegeta as he remembered the first battle he had with Goku that he almost won. /I wonder if it will end the same way or not./

/What are you talking about,/ said Bardock.

/The way he's talking, it sounds like Kakarot and Zi-Kita are about to get into an energy blast battle,/ said Vegeta as he finally let go of Bardock.

/I wonder who will win?/ said Nappa.

/We should be cheering for Kakarot to win,/ said King Vegeta.

/Yeah! Go Kakarot!/ yelled Nappa as Vegeta scoffed.

On the battlefield, Zi-Kita flew up in the air as he held his hands in a clam-like position with fingertips touching each other. Goku shoved Radditz out of the way to protect him as he growled. However, he noticed Goku had shifted his hands in a familiar position as he suddenly understood and got away from the two warriors and returned to the sidelines. Goku powered up to the forbidden level again as he prepared to take the blast that Zi-Kita was creating with his own blast that he learned long ago on Earth from Master Roshi. It seemed fitting to use this blast.

"Chou Ka... me... ha... me..." chanted Goku as Zi-Kita prepared to unleash his blast.

//Burn in hell!// yelled Zi-Kita as he unleashed his attack. //Ending Light!//

/HAAA!/ yelled Goku as he did the same. Both blasts met at the middle as Goku's feet dug into the ground; his tail flailing in the energy generated wind. The other warriors held their ground as the power struggle began. Goku clenched his teeth as he make a clicking sound in his throat. As Goku's beam started to get taken advantage of, Zi-Kita laughed evilly as Goku continued fighting.

/You're no match for me,/ boasted Zi-Kita. /So why don't you just die already?/

/Kakarot!/ said Bardock. Nappa noticed that King Vegeta and Vegeta were planning something.

/King Vegeta?/ questioned Nappa.

/What are you and your father discussing, Vegeta?/ said Radditz.

/We are planning a counterattack,/ said King Vegeta. /Get ready, son./

/Right,/ said Vegeta as they both got on the battlefield where Goku was at and charged up their energy attacks. King Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiya-jin while Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiya-jin 3 and both father and son aimed their energy blasts at Goku's Chou Kamehameha Wave to add power. "Big Bang Attack!"

"Hell's Flash!" roared King Vegeta as the two energy blasts added to the one struggling to hold back Zi-Kita's Ending Light. As the three warriors kept the blast from hitting Goku, they were still struggling as Radditz, Nappa and Bardock were running towards the battlefield. Piccolo and Scrix stayed on the sidelines as Chi-chi cried out in pain as she remained unconscious.

/Hang on Kakarot!/ said Radditz as he ran towards the others and powered up. He wasn't a Super Saiya-jin, but he still wanted to help. "Hell's Fury!"

"Final Flash!" yelled Nappa as his body reached Super Saiya-jin and a golden aura surrounded his body. He looked rather funny with the golden mustache, but everyone ignored it for the time being.

"Chou Kamehameha!" yelled Bardock as he powered to the forbidden level and poured his power into the blast.

The five Saiya-jins added to Goku's energy blast as it pushed back Zi-Kita's blast. However, Zi-Kita laughed as he poured more power into the blast.

/No way!/ yelled Goku as the other fighters found out that they fell into a trap.

"Masenko-Ha!" yelled Piccolo as he appeared.

"Piccolo! Run away!" said Goku.

"No way," said Piccolo. "If we all die, we might as well go together."

"Well spoken," said Vegeta. "We will all die if our power isn't united now, Kakarot."

"Too bad it was in vain," said Zi-Kita as everyone noticed that Zi-Kita's blast was almost on top of them. 

In a minute's time, five unspeakable things happened. One, Chi-chi appeared by Goku's side and added her blast in. Two, Scrix entered the fray and aimed his blast at the beam in the forbidden level. The third thing that happened...

"I won't let it end like this!" roared Vegeta as he reached the forbidden level for the first time. The fourth was Radditz transformed into a Super Saiya-jin for the first time and the fifth...

"Super Kaio-Ken!" roared Goku as the reddish aura surrounded his body. The combined effort that the fighters trying to save the universe from a mad man were enough to drive Zi-Kita's Ending Light away as Zi-Kita was caught in the monstrous energy blast as his body was broken down atom by atom. As the warriors rejoiced for barely winning the battle, Goku suddenly passed out as Chi-chi cried for her husband and mate. The earth began to shake as the castle began to fall apart. Quickly, Scrix teleported everyone off the planet before it exploded. It was Zi-Kita's power that held the planet together and it was the same power that destroyed it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is he alright?" said Bardock.

"He's overexerted himself," said Karis. "He's lucky to be alive."

Inside the room, Chi-chi was crying against Goku's chest by his bedside.

"Goku..." cried Chi-chi as she no longer cared if she was a Saiya-jin or not as Goku slowly regained consciousness.

"Chi-chi," said Goku as Chi-chi suddenly leaned over and hugged her husband. "Ouch! Not so rough! Chi-chi! I'm still bruised pretty bad!"

"I was so worried about you," said Chi-chi as she suddenly became cross. "The next time you ever make me worried like that again, I won't ever forgive you!"

"Aw, you don't really mean that, do you?" pouted Goku as he put on his best puppy dog face.

"I guess not," said Chi-chi in a defeated voice as her tail stroked Goku's; earning a moan out of the warrior as he suddenly became aggressive and seemed to have an evil glint in his eyes. "Um Goku? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you sure you want to become human again?" said Goku in a husky voice. "There's a lot of advantages of being a Saiya-jin."

"Fine, but you better not be so rough on me," said Chi-chi as she caught on to Goku's plan and she giggled as Goku's lips met hers.

Outside the room, Bardock was about to go in when Piccolo suddenly came down the hallway and shook his head no.

"And why not?" said Bardock as Piccolo motioned his hands in a way that meant that the two were making out. "For the love of..." Piccolo covered Bardock's mouth as he dragged the Saiya-jin away to leave the two lovers alone to recuperate and get used to each other's presence again.

________________________________________________________________________

*the crowd cheers for an encore as the curtains fall*

CMG: I hope everyone liked this chapter. At long last, Zi-Kita is dead as well as the others. Too bad I didn't keep my promise on Ganki showing up. Who knows. This story's only started to get interesting.

Scrix: At least I don't have to worry about Zi-Kita causing anymore chaos.

CMG: This series is not over yet though. There will be more pitfalls in the future and the title "Fallen Hero" means something more than it seems. Until next time, remember to review on your way out. Thank you and follow through!


	12. Goku and King Kai l The Dark God Lives? ...

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 11

Scrix: Why are you even writing another chapter?

CMG: I already explained it to you: the story has just begun to get interesting. As usual, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. With the defeat of Zi-Kita, the universe is now safe. Or is it? *Scrix threatens to hit CMG with his staff* Alright. Move on peeps!

________________________________________________________________________

Goku lies in bed with Chi-chi at his side. Both were asleep after the rough events that transpired hours ago as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin held his now Saiya-jin wife and mate in his muscular arms. Long ago has he removed his shirt from his muscular frame as he snuggled entangled in the many blankets of the tiny bed that barely held the both of them. This peaceful scene seemed too perfect. Too bad all good things have to come to an end so soon...

*Goku! Goku!* cried the frantic voice telepathically as Goku woke up groggy.

"King Kai?" said Goku as he gently laid his mate down and kissed her on the top of the forehead before getting out of bed in his boxers. "What's wrong? You sound worried..."

*There's no time to explain! Come to Grand Kai's Planet right now!* said King Kai as Goku snatched his pants and put them on.

"Well hold the fire! I need to get dressed!" said Goku. "You wouldn't want to see a Saiya-jin almost entirely naked, would you?"

*Well... uh...* stammered King Kai as Goku tied the belt to his pants and searched for his shirt.

"It's just a statement," said Goku as he found his shirt at the foot of the bed and donned it. "I have to leave my mate a note before I leave." With his hands sprawled out, Goku concentrated as a piece of paper appeared out of thin air and landed gently on the bed as the words appear on the paper.

*Hurry up!* said King Kai as Goku smirked and vanished from the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ack!" cried King Kai when Goku appeared. "That was quick!"

"Yeah, now tell me what's wrong," said Goku.

"I'll show you," said King Kai as Goku placed his hand on the bug man's back and closed his eyes.

********

"The fool had no idea what kind of power I have," said a dark voice as his face appeared. Goku almost completely pulled back in horror. Zi-Kita somehow survived the aftermath and looked completely different. "I know you're watching, Kakarotto and it won't be long until you're mine."

********

Breathing heavily, Goku fell backwards as the sweat glistened in the light. It was maddening that anyone could defy death in that manner. Even Vegeta defying death a second time by Majin Buu's hands was insane enough; thanks to the visions he had accessed through Goku while the Earth-raised Saiya-jin trying to purge the taint that Baba-di placed on the Saiya-jin Prince 12 years ago. As Goku was helped up by King Kai, the Lord of Worlds screamed in horror as he nearly dropped Goku.

"What now?" said Goku.

"How... how did you get your t-t-tail back?" said King Kai as Goku looked at it as though he had it most of his life. However, Goku noticed something different about the shade of his tail. It was starting to lighten up strangely enough.

"It grew back before the Trial of the Saiya-jin while I was possessed by Baba-di's magic," said Goku, answering the Lord of the World's question as he stared at his tail. A brief flash showed a faceless warrior with white fur on his chest as Goku dismissed the visions rather abruptly. "Why are you staring at me like that, King Kai?"

"You were having another vision just now, weren't you?" said King Kai.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with the fact that Zi-Kita's on his way to Earth to kidnap me again and destroy Earth?" said Goku.

"You father was cursed with the ability, but I watched you during your first battle against Zi-Kita and saw into your mind that you took the whole thing to another level," said King Kai. "How did you do it?"

"I have no idea," said Goku as he seemed rather puzzled.

"Try to explain what happened," said King Kai.

"Well while I was standing there, I started thinking of the possible fighting scenarios that I could have used against him," said Goku. "Before I knew it, I was assaulted by the fragments of what might happen if I went with the fighting pattern against him."

"Hm, I see," said King Kai. "I think I know what happened since Zi-Kita did claim that he was reading your thoughts. Somehow, there must have strengthen your ability to see into the future."

"If that's true, I wonder what will happen next," said Goku.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the Other Realm, Chi-chi awakens and finds a letter addressed to her as she crumples the letter in her hands.

"Goku, I swear," said Chi-chi as she flattens the letter and reads it. With a start, she jumps out of bed. Outside the room, Bardock, rather pissed off, opens the door and Chi-chi screams as she lifts the bed and throws it at the Saiya-jin. Slamming the door shut, Bardock felt like he was hit by a freight train as he laid there, trying to figure out what just happened.

"What in the hell's going on with this world today?" said Bardock as he rubs his head. A minute later, Chi-chi opens the door rather cross. She was wearing a violet colored vest and pants. A shirt underneath the vest was a royal blue colored shirt with the sleeves reaching her elbows in length and a royal blue sash. The boots she wore were similar to Goku's, except smaller as her slender tail was wrapped around her waist.

"Why did you open the door while I was getting dressed?" said Chi-chi.

"I had no idea," said Bardock as he got up rather angry at his daughter-in-law for throwing a bed at him. "Where's Kakarot?"

"He's with the Lord of the Worlds right now," said Chi-chi as she handed Bardock the letter.

"Lord of the Worlds?" said Bardock confused. "Who's he?"

Suddenly, Goku appeared out of thin air. Chi-chi cried out as she ran to him and knocked him down with a punch; sending him sprawling onto the floor as Chi-chi seemed eager to have her mate back so soon.

"You must have been working out!" said Goku as he noticed Chi-chi was smiling evilly and figured it out instantly. "Alright! If you want to spar, then so be it!" With a sweep, Goku picked up Chi-chi as Bardock moaned.

"This is no time for you to be making out!" said Bardock as he stopped Goku.

"I was serious though," said Goku with an evil glint in his eyes. "After all, we'll soon make her into a Super Saiya-jin."

"Me? A Super Saiya-jin?" said Chi-chi as Goku put on a cheesy grin. "When do we start?"

"We can start now," said Goku as he started to carry Chi-chi off to the training room where they were going to train for the next few hours as Bardock moaned; thinking that the world was about to come to an end if they didn't train seriously. As Bardock watched Goku carry Chi-chi away, he noticed something about Goku's tail that wasn't right. He saw white hairs inside the tail that was starting to lighten.

'Why is his tail starting to change shades?' thought Bardock as he looked at his own. He almost fell over as he saw the same thing happening to his. 'I hope this isn't a bad sign.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile at Mount Paozu, Gohan was knocking at the door when he realized that his mother wasn't home. Trying the doorknob, he found the door was mysteriously left unlocked as he entered the house.

'Strange,' thought Gohan. 'Mom wouldn't leave the door unlocked when she left the house.'

Walking around, he felt a strange chill run up his spine as he went to the kitchen. He saw a broken plate on the ground and grew more worried as he noticed the rest of the dishes left on the counter. Whatever happened to his mother, he was now worried as he ran out the door and flew off to find the others to help him find her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

King Vegeta, Radditz, and Nappa were at the Forbidden Springs as they watched and waited until Vegeta was reborn. The battle had put a lot of strain on Vegeta's body and it was after the battle that the strain became too great that it made him collapse in exhaustion. With his body pretty much torn up, Scrix suggested that he should be reborn as the springs healed and made most of the scars that crisscrossed his back faded almost entirely. As Vegeta came out of the springs, King Vegeta noticed that Vegeta's tail seemed a bit lighter than usual.

/What's up with Vegeta's tail?/ said Nappa.

/It seems that it's starting to turn white,/ said Scrix as Vegeta started regaining consciousness on the platform. /It must mean that in the next battle, we might lose some fighters./

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zi-Kita laughter echoed as the black tail uncoiled around his waist. He stood on the spaceship in the dark chamber as hardly any light seemed to hit his face. It seemed ghostly pale as he hovered in the air looking in his crystal ball as he looked on in pure joy.

/Very soon, Kakarotto's life will be mine,/ said Zi-Kita. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At dinner that night, everyone ate quietly as they seemed more serious about the battle ahead of them tomorrow. Goku ate slowly as everyone noticed and felt it was discomforting since they knew how fast Goku usually ate. As Chi-chi noticed this, she saw that Goku's tail was white.

"What's happening to your tail?" said Chi-chi.

"I have no idea," said Goku as he looked at it. The tail was changing rather rapidly as Bardock and Vegeta's also were changing, but they said nothing about it.

"Kakarot, are you worried about tomorrow?" said Bardock.

"Sort of," said Goku.

"We'll win, won't we?" said Radditz as Goku excused himself from the table.

"Goku, where are you..." started Chi-chi.

"He needs time alone," said Vegeta. 'Something's wrong with Kakarot. Why is he being so quiet?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Looking at the mirror that Saria brought earlier, Goku peered in it as he tried to find the answers to his unspoken questions. A mist started to surround Goku as he looked around confused. As he heard footsteps behind him, he saw a figure standing there, but his eyes couldn't make out who it was.

/Accept who you are.../ said a voice. /You need to in order to be at your strongest.../

/Huh?/ said Goku as the wind started to blow at him, forcing him to shut his eyes in a panic. As the winds subsided, Goku saw that he was on the battlefield as he saw his wife and mate laying on the ground with her eyes wide open. "Chi-chi!"

Rich baritone laughter was heard behind him as Goku turned and saw an energy blast heading towards him. As the energy started tearing up his body, he suddenly knocked over the mirror as he fell to the ground. The mirror shattered as Goku's nearly white tail lashed behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Feeling his son's pain, Bardock suddenly ran down the hallways as he heard the mirror shatter. For a moment, Bardock feared entering the room where Goku was earlier that day, but he heard his son hissing as he took a step into the room. There on the ground, he saw Goku on all fours as he breathed heavily.

/Kakarot, what's wrong?/ said Bardock as he touched his back. Without warning, Bardock was thrown into the wall as he went sliding down it as Scrix entered the room.

/Bardock, Kakarot's suffering the visions,/ said Scrix. /You need to stay clear from him until he comes out of it./

/Visions?/ said Bardock as he reached into the bond to try and pull his son out of it.

*******

Bardock found himself on the battlefield as he heard Zi-Kita's laughter. As he looked around, he saw Goku on the ground breathing hard as blood covered his face.

/Kakarot, none of this is real!/ said Bardock.

/.../ said Goku. Bardock noticed that in the vision, Goku's tail was entirely white as he looked behind him.

/You need to come out of it!/ said Bardock. /We're not all dead!/

/Yet you will be soon enough,/ said Zi-Kita's voice as another energy blast came at them. With a hiss, Bardock teleported himself and his son out of there.

*******

Bardock felt his son starting to recover. Somehow, he intercepted the vision and brought the warrior out of it as Goku's tail gently sunk to the ground. Just like in the vision, it was now completely white as Goku shook his head.

"What happened?" said Goku as he looked around. "I thought..."

"It was an illusion," said Bardock.

"It felt so real," said Goku.

"He was using an illusion to try and kill you," said Scrix. "Until we defeat him for good, I must make it so that you can block out anything Zi-Kita wants you to believe might happen."

With a gentle nudge, Goku felt Scrix's mind connect to his as a strange sensation started to surround his mind. As Goku felt woozy, Scrix managed to make the barrier strong enough to protect Goku's mind from any future assults. After a brief explanation, Goku tested it and found it much easier to block his father's thoughts.

"So this is how you block thoughts?" said Goku.

"Yes," said Scrix.

"It feels weird though," said Goku.

"Just remember to keep it up during battle or else you'll end up in the same condition you were in a few minute ago," said Scrix.

"Right," said Goku.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Returning home, Goku carried Chi-chi into the house where they saw Gohan and Goten trying to figure out what happened to their mother as they sat at the kitchen table. As they saw Chi-chi for the first time ever since she disappeared, Gohan and Goten both flipped.

"Mom!" cried Gohan in utter shock. "You're! You're a..."

"I know," said Chi-chi as her tail wrapped around her waist as she embraced her two boys. "Zi-Kita used Slug to make me into a Saiya-jin against my will."

"You should ask Shenlong if we can..." started Goten as Chi-chi gently shook her head no. "How come we can't?"

"Your father talked me into the idea of remaining a Saiya-jin," said Chi-chi. "He was worried about me when Zi-Kita used Tronikor to take me to his planet that he risked his life to save me. Besides, he showed me that not all Saiya-jins are monsters and I misjudged you when you became a Super Saiya-jin all those years ago, Goten. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, mom," said Goten as he hugged her mom to reassure her that he accepted her apology. "But if you're saying that being a Super Saiya-jin's okay, does that mean..."

"Yep!" said Chi-chi as she powered up and transformed. Gohan and Goten were surprised.

"How did you become one so quickly?" said Gohan.

"Your father has been training me a lot after Majin Buu, so he pushed me into becoming a Super Saiya-jin by telling me what might happen if we don't win this battle," said Chi-chi. "Of course, I did lose control, but your father was kind enough to bring me back in control."

"He didn't..." started Gohan as he felt sick to his stomach and started motioning his hands that meant they made out.

"No he didn't do that," said Chi-chi as Goku unwrapped his white tail from his waist. "He just brought me under control by his tail."

"How come it's white though?" said Goten.

"I asked Scrix the same thing and he thinks that I might die again," said Goku.

"But if you die, then we'll have to bring you to life again," said Gohan.

"Maybe," said Goku. "Go get the others. Tomorrow, we fight!"

"Right dad!" said Goten and Gohan.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: *looks at Zi-Kita and looks like she's about to cry* Why won't you just die?!

Zi-Kita: Because you'd be out of a story if I just croaked. Besides, aren't you glad you added an evil twist to the story?

CMG: It took about 6 attempts to write this chapter; the last 5 attempts were rather bad and I felt like giving up because SOMEONE ate the last of the ice cream. *the 'camera' rotates towards Bardock as he licks the bowl seductively as CMG looks furious*

Bardock: What? You pretty much dyed my tail white, so I got hungry and decided to raid the fridge! Is there a problem?

CMG: Yes. That's the VERY ice cream I eat for IDEAS! *eyes glow red as Bardock suddenly has a sweat drop behind his head* 

*Mission Impossible music starts playing in the background as Scrix's voice is heard in the background*

Scrix: Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to go to Northgate Kroger and buy some vanilla ice cream before CMG goes Super Bitchin' 6. The last thing we need is a female bitchin' destroying the planet anytime soon.

CMG: Scrix, don't tempt me...

Scrix: *sounding nervous* The camera will self destruct in 5 seconds.

CMG: Scrix! No! Don't destroy the cam- *camera explodes*


	13. Secrets Revealed l Mirror Eyes l The Lev...

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 12

CMG: The Internet must be broken! *starts banging on the computer with a giant mallet* Not only that, but my grandma got into a nasty car accident just recently and she had to go to the hospital. Luckily, it was only her ankle or leg and nothing too bad; but I was still nervous as hell when I found out about it. 

Scrix: Well, you did call your mom by cell phone until your brother found the phone number for her work. (All of this is true.)

CMG: Yeah, but after that accident, I'm not really in the writing muse I normally would be in.

Karis: I know what you need!

*about 40 minutes and a bunch of careless and reckless driving later...*

CMG: I was a deprived authoress! All I wanted was respect! *cries* (Okay. Now it's false.)

Infr: *dressed as the psychiatrist as a pair of heavy framed glasses frame his face* That's it. Let it all out.

Karis: *outside the room* This wasn't what I had in mind.

Zi-Kita: *prances in decked in a Robin Hood costume, with green tights* I feel so much better after what I've been through!

Demona: I say you lost what sanity you had left after Kakarotto and his friends did to you. *hits Zi-Kita with a nasty giant Frying Pan of Pain and drags him to the end of the line to get help*

Ganki: As usual, she doesn't own Dragon Ball Z. She only owns us and don't sue her, 'cause she's got other problems that even we don't know about.

CMG: *from the other room* I heard that! PREPARE TO DIE MORTALS AND IMMORTALS! *door breaks off hinges as a Super Bitchin' 5 CMG comes out rather cross*

Bardock: *appears with ice cream* Here you are!

CMG: *suddenly calms down as she cheers* Yay! *reverts to normal and starts eating it as the others sigh in relief*

________________________________________________________________________

****************************************************

__

All my work and endless measures  
Never seem to get me very far  
Walk a mile just to move an inch  
Now even though I'm trying so  
Damn hard  
I'm trying so hard  
  
This world can turn me down but I  
Wont turn away  
And I wont duck and run, cause  
I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone there is  
Nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I am already here, oh no!  


~3 Doors Down-Duck and Run

****************************************************

The morning sunlight poured into the window as Bardock clenched his eyes shut; trying to ignore the light and get as much sleep as possible before the battle that would take place later that day. However, his stomach rumbled as he moaned in mock agony as he opened his eyes. After returning to his home, he found Celpia upset at him as he explained what happened. The night they spent together was full of passion as they felt that if the world would come to an end. Getting up, he found his fighting gear on the chair as he looked at it carefully. Since the end of Majin Buu, his son talked him into wearing something different besides the spandex clothing during fights. After many complaints, he finally gave in and decided to change his outfit.

Gently, Bardock slid into the gray pants as he carefully maneuvered the snowy white tail through the hole in the back. Grabbing the black undershirt, he put it on as it hugged his muscular frame. Putting the gray vest on top of it, he looked like he was wearing a contrast of his son's old fighting clothes as he donned the black belt and wrist guards before putting the ankle high black shoes on. Wrapping his ankles with the black guards, he grabbed the crimson bandana from the nightstand as he tied it around his head. For his Saiya-jin comrades that fell so long ago, he kneeled to the ground and offered a brief prayer that they watch over him in battle before getting up and heading down for what might be his final breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku was eating rather slowly again as everyone thought what happened last night shouldn't affect him this morning either. Radditz noticed by the way Goku's white tail twitched that something was wrong. As Chi-chi stirred the batter to make more food, Gohan and Goten were in the other room getting ready for the battle as they donned the fighting gear. Gohan clothes were the same clothes he wore during the battle with Majin Buu while Goten's was altered a little with the blue sleeves cut short like his father's outfit was. As the two came down for breakfast, they noticed the tension as Goku glanced up.

"You guys sit down and eat," said Chi-chi. "I'll have more done shortly."

"Kakarot," said Radditz. "after breakfast, what are you going to do?"

"Pretty much, I'm going to go to Korin's Tower and get some Senzu Beans," said Goku.

"Senzu Beans?" said Radditz in a puzzled voice.

"You'll see," said Goku, trying to be cheery, despite the threat coming towards Earth as he spoke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, you know how Zi-Kita came back to life?" said Dende.

"Of course," said Piccolo as he stood there on Kami's Lookout as his cape billowed in the wind. "Slug managed to revive him after the battle since he had Tronikor."

"Tronikor?" said Dende. "But I thought the Dragon of Desires was long since extinct!"

"What do you mean?" said Piccolo. "Tell me everything about it!"

"It was said that they're used to be a dragon that could grant any desires with serious consequences," said Dende. "Guru was against that type of dragon being used, so he banished Slug from the Dragon Clan long ago. How he ended up in Zi-Kita's hands, I can't be sure; but if Slug is still alive today, he would have been almost 500 years old."

"500 years old?" said Piccolo. "He only looks like he's in his early 40's at least!"

"He must have used Tronikor to have eternal youth," said Dende. "Tronikor in Namekian means **He With Many Desires, Let Them be Answered**."

"So that's why Zi-Kita has been able to brainwash Goku, kidnap Chi-chi against her will, and make her into a Saiya-jin on top of it," said Piccolo. "I swear when Slug gets here, his ass is grass!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Landing in 10 minutes, said the computer as the door hissed open and a robed figure comes out with a hood over his/her head. As he/she walked down the corridor, everyone moved out of his/her way as he/she headed to the bridge to see...

/Earth,/ said the voice in a whisper.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All of the Earthen and Saiya-jins were gathered as the wind kicked dust around them. Goku returned from Korin's Tower with a bag full of Senzu Beans as he appeared near the others. Chi-chi was with them as she and the other Saiya-jins were already in their ascended forms. After Goten joked around laughing at Radditz looking like a Super Saiya-jin 3 with his hair very long, Radditz reverted back to normal and grabbed the kitchen knife to cut some of his hair off. (A/N: I bet many people imagine his hair getting very long if he went Super Saiya-jin 3. *starts imagining the possibilities as Scrix whacks CMG for daydreaming and holding up the suspense*) Scrix also appeared from the Other Realm like he did in the last battle due to the events that Zi-Kita was still alive and a threat to the Saiya-jins he swore to protect.

"Before this battle begins, let me bring you three back to life," said Scrix as King Vegeta, Radditz, and Nappa stood before Scrix. "That way, you three will be able to fight at your fullest."

"Right," said Radditz as Scrix chanted. Seconds later, the halos faded as the three formerly dead warriors were now alive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Piccolo felt their arrival as he planted two fingers on his forehead. With a single thought, he teleported as he appeared on the battlefield in style. As the others were already awaiting the spaceship, Krillin, Tien, Chou-su, and Yamcha were all nervous, but willing to fight along side the others. 

Suddenly, the spaceship appeared as the dark aura seemed to instantly come close to knocking the breath out of Goku. He felt the tainted aura as it felt much stronger than it did on Caduto. Forcing the air in his lungs, his white tail curled tighter around his waist; the battle for the universe was about to be decided yet again and this time, they had to win or the Earth will be destroyed and her people would be eradicated without another chance of revival.

"Man oh man!" said Krillin. "Zi-Kita feels so powerful!"

"Goku, I thought you killed him," said Yamcha.

"We did, but he's alive again somehow," said Goku.

"Tronikor was able to bring him back to life," said Piccolo. "The only way we'll be able to get rid of him for good is if we also kill Slug or disable the dragon balls somehow."

"Wait," said Tien. "If we kill Slug, then Chi-chi will remain a Saiya-jin."

"I've already decided to remain a Saiya-jin," said Chi-chi. "Besides, if I become a human again, you guys won't have enough fighting power to put this asshole down for good."

"I have to agree," said Celpia. "We all must do our part."

"Yeah!" said some of the others as the spaceship finally touched down; kicking dust in its wake as everyone had to shield their eyes from the heavy winds blowing the dust in their eyes. As soon as the dust settled, the warriors shifted into their fighting stance. The door opened as the ramp slowly descended towards the ground. Soldiers walked off in two different lines as though a ceremony was about to take place. As the Saiya-jins suddenly stopped, they turned towards the middle and withdrew their sword-like weapons as they met in the middle in mid-air.

'This has got to be some joke,' thought Vegeta as he watched the Ginyu Force-like idiocy play out.

As the soldiers remained frozen, almost motionless, a figure dressed in a black hooded cloak emerged from the darkness of the spaceship. Along side him strolled Demona and trailing behind the two was Ganki as she held the same stick she used against Goku while he was under their control. As everyone tensed and looked at the cloaked figure, Goku was hissing angrily as his hair seemed to flicker between gold and black every few seconds as he tried not to summon the forbidden level just yet.

"So, you and the other peons decided not to run away, huh Kakarotto?" said the familiar baritone voice.

"Not when you're threatening to destroy Earth!" growled Goku as he tried to remain calm.

"Hm, so your tail's turned white," said Zi-Kita's voice as he laughed. "You look kind of foolish."

"Shut-up, you bastard," growled Vegeta as he hissed.

"Not quite yet," said Zi-Kita's voice as the cloaked figure removed the hood. Underneath the hood was a face with amber eyes as Goku nearly felt like passing out. His eyes were glowing as Goku felt lightheaded. "Kakarotto, if you want power, then stop denying your instincts and join me."

"What?!" said Bardock and Vegeta at the same time.

"I... can't..." said Goku as he breathed hard as he felt frozen by those eyes. "The Earth... needs a.... hero to stand up... to people... like you."

"What in the hell are you doing to Kakarot?" said Bardock.

"He cannot resist the Mirror Eyes technique," said Zi-Kita.

"Mirror Eyes?" said Vegeta.

"Mirror Eyes is a technique used on the weak-hearted," said King Vegeta. "Any one who uses that technique can overpower their opponent easily."

"Kakarot, remember you training," said Scrix. "You need to block your mind against his assaults."

"Easier... said than... done," panted Goku as he fell to his knees as Zi-Kita started walking towards the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"You cannot fight it," said Zi-Kita. "As weak-hearted as you are, you cannot fight my Mirror Eyes technique because it's power surpasses all mental defenses."

"Shit," said Bardock.

"I can easily turn you against your friends, or better yet," said Zi-Kita as he looked at Chi-chi, "your own mate."

"You... wouldn't... dare..." said Goku as his eyes flickered.

"I can and I will," said Zi-Kita as Goku was forced to the ground by Zi-Kita gripping the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's tail and crushing it as his foot pinned him to the ground. Goku screamed bloody murder as Scrix felt the very last bits of self control leave him and transformed into the forbidden level.

"That's enough!" yelled Scrix. "If you want to beat someone in the ground, use your fists!"

"Are you that impatient to die?" said Zi-Kita as he looked at Scrix.

"If you are," said Scrix as he tried to coax the demented and evil God away from Goku as he struggled to regain control of his thoughts and actions.

"Fine," said Zi-Kita as he booted Goku away like he was trash right in the gut. With a growl, he met Scrix's challenge and ascended to the same level. "I'll deal with the mortal later. For now, the Gods must fall for my plan to succeed!"

As Scrix and Zi-Kita slid into a battle stance, Goku weakly got up as he fought against the urge to puke due to the painful kick to his stomach moments ago. His mind still spun from the attacks that Zi-Kita had tried using against him as he felt disoriented. Getting up rather slowly, he almost fell again, but a pair of strong arms caught him.

"Are you alright, Kakarot?" said Radditz as he kept the warrior from falling.

"I'll be fine," said Goku. "Just get me a Senzu fast."

"What do these things do anyway?" said Radditz as he handed the lime green bean to Goku who chewed it up and instantly regained his strength.

"Cool," said Radditz as he stared in awe as the bones inside Goku's crushed tail easily mended as the white tail moved easily. Goku turned and saw Zi-Kita and Scrix charge at each other with full strength as the two God-like beings clashed. Blows were exchanged against one another. Zi-Kita wasn't going at his full strength while Scrix was giving his all in vain. Goku somehow knew the Dark God wasn't giving his all. Eventually, he had to jump in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scrix never thought he could be defeated this easily. As the finishing blow came near him, he closed his eyes in defeat. However, the finishing blow never came as he heard Goku's scream of rage. Puzzled, Scrix opened his eyes as he saw Goku holding Zi-Kita's fist as the aura blazed around the warrior and the fur grew upon his body. Strangely enough, the fur was completely white while Goku's still blonde hair was tinted with a whitish gold.

"Scrix, are you alright?" said Goku in a strange voice that sounded like it was combined with more aggressiveness than usual.

"Kakarot..." said Scrix as he backed away. "What type of power is this?"

"I'm not sure," said Goku as the aura seemed to be mixed with a deadly intent as Goku's eyes flickered from green to silver. "Perhaps this is the next level. The level beyond the forbidden level."

"Impossible!" said Zi-Kita. "How can you make that claim?"

"I can because I now understand how you defeated us so easily last time," said Goku. "You have reached it as well."

"No way!" said Krillin as he overheard the conversation.

"It doesn't sound so surprising," said Vegeta. "It makes sense how we were easily taken down by that asshole until we worked together. But if Kakarot's reached it, have we reached it?"

"Only one way to find out," said Bardock as both he and Vegeta both began to transform. The fur grew out as their tails darkened. "Guess not."

"Still, we might as well stop wasting time," said Piccolo. "I'm going after Slug. You guys go after the other Saiya-jins and kill them if necessary."

"Right," said the others.

With that, the battle to end all battles has begun as Goku flew at Zi-Kita.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: Ah. A nice little cliffy since I'm still not in a good mood. *finishes ice cream as she throws the glass bowl into the air and blasts it*

Scrix: Why can't you write more?

CMG: School's about to resume tomorrow and I'm hitting a writer's block since I'm running out of ideas for this fic. *starts running and ends up running into a huge block with the words **WRITER'S BLOCK** on it*

Karis: *looks at the newest fic that CMG started writing* Is this a new fanfic you decided to write?

CMG: Yeah. It's going to be a pretty cool epic. Goku's going to end up living after the Cell Games, but he's going to be brainwashed.

Demona: Is there more?

CMG: Seven years later, a mysterious fighter appears at the World Martial Arts Tournament and gets pulled into the climatic battle to save Earth from Majin Buu without knowing his past. Will Earth survive or will the fate of the future be changed without Goku? And who is the mysterious person you might ask? You'll have to read to find out! Check out **_Bound_** at this web page address: _http: // www. fanfiction.net /read.php? storyid= 1672695_. Just take out the minor breaks. If you're too lazy to read it, I'll give you a little sniplet!

***********************************

In a few short seconds, his body was engulfed in a blinding white light as Goku was caught in the explosion with the others; falling short of Snake Way as he was suddenly hurled at the tail end rather hard, throwing King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles on the road as Goku fell from the pink sky. As he fell through the clouds, the black hands grabbed him and sucked him in.

************************************

Scrix: Hey! Is that all you're going to give us?

CMG: Yep! It's a pretty short chapter; only about a little over 500 words, so I had to be creative. Anyway, I'll be updating at least once or twice a week with new chapters, so don't get angry if I don't end up going on the same writing muse for awhile. Until next time, review all you peeps. 

Scrix: Um...

CMG: Including those who either have or haven't read the original series; which is under my **_PENNAME_**! Just click on my little name and it will take you to my other stories. The title of the original series is Unexpected Fate. Click on the link and it will take you to the prequel of this story if you're lost in this one! I will warn you that my 1337 (elite) skills are a bit duller in the original series, but read my bio and you'll know why.

Scrix: Are you done yet?

CMG: And don't forget to fucking rev- *Scrix finally got tired of the authoress' ranting and knocked her out; dragging her to Zi-Kita's Torture Chamber for a time out*

Zi-Kita: Finally. It's time for the mistress' punishment. *laughs evilly as the camera is shut off*


	14. Goku's Decision l The Dark God's Final D...

****

Fallen Hero

Chapter 13

CMG: Chapter 13! *pulls something from Naruto* Lucky! *pot falls on her head* Or not. I'm still rather depressed. Turns out that there are more problems in my family. Including with my grandmother in the nursing home now. Then one of my friends died. That's why I haven't updated until today because I wasn't really inspired until recently.

Scrix: Just end it in this chapter.

CMG: No. Maybe next chapter, but not this one. So let's get started. *blows her nose as she stands there shaking*

Karis: *hugs her* Just end it this chapter. It doesn't matter. Make it super long.

CMG: Fine. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. This will be the final chapter and afterwards, I'll be concentrating more of my energy into the newest fic I'm working on. So let's finish this before I end up doing something I regret in my reviews *suddenly becomes cheerful as she seemed more serious* and get straight to the action! *pulls out a reverse blade sword from her belt* Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Oh and I gave my best attempt on the lyrics since I've been inspired by Celine Dion's music lately. So don't flame me if you think it doesn't fit in this story. I at least tried! *cries as she drops the sword and Scrix and Karis face vault*

________________________________________________________________

****************************************************

__

I know I must forget you and go on   
I can't hold back my tears too long   
Though life won't be the same   
I've got to take the blame   
And find the strength I need to let you go   
  
Just walk away   
Just say goodbye   
Don't turn around now you may see me cry   
I mustn't fall apart   
Or show my broken heart   
Or the love I feel for you   


__

~Celine Dion-Just Walk Away

****************************************************

Energy rushed around Goku as he flew at Zi-Kita; moving faster than he's ever moved as he charged at the Dark God with everything he had. This time, there would be winners and losers. If he didn't defeat Zi-Kita on Earth, then the whole universe would be at stake as Goku's body suddenly blurred out. The Dark God's head snapped back by a right hook as Goku reappeared a second after the attack was initiated. Zi-Kita's feet dug into the ground as he glared at Goku with his Mirror Eyes; trying to gain control of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin so that he could use him against his very friends. As Goku felt paralyzed, Zi-Kita laughed evilly.

/Admit it,/ said Zi-Kita. /You were meant to be on this side at birth. There's no escaping destiny./

/There is,/ said Goku as he started laughing. /I should have realized it in the first place./

/What?!/ said Zi-Kita as Goku walked towards him. /What are you doing?/

/What I should have done back on Caduto: take you to hell with me,/ said Goku as he wrapped his arms around Zi-Kita's torso.

/You wouldn't!/ said Zi-Kita as he struggled in Goku's grasp. /Release me at once!/

/Too bad it has to end here,/ said Goku as he continued to power up. Before he could self-destruct, he suddenly was knocked out from behind by Ganki and Demona. Goku reverted to normal as Zi-Kita sighed in relief.

/Are you alright, master?/ said Ganki.

/I am,/ said Zi-Kita. /Take this traitor to the ship and to Slug to remove his memories once more. If he resists, kill him./

/As you wish,/ said Ganki as she and Demona threw the warrior over their shoulders and carried him to the ship.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Piccolo was running around the ship looking for any sign of Slug. As he ran, he was suddenly ambushed by a few dozen guards as they attacked the Namek. Within about five minutes, the guards were easily defeated as most of them laid in cold blood as Piccolo continued on his way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku's body was deposited on the ground as Demona and Ganki smirked evilly. Slug summoned Tronikor as Goku started to regain consciousness. They were about to make the wish when an explosion was at the door. There, Piccolo stood there as though he was a God himself. (A/N: Well, he used to be half-God when Kami was still alive, but this isn't the time to interrupt with the details.) With a flick of his wrist, he threw two blasts at Demona and Ganki as they were both killed quickly. With those two out of the way, Piccolo stalked towards the traitor of the Dragon Clan as he was about to fulfill his threat.

__

"Mercy!" said Slug in Namekian. _"Please! I wasn't going to do anything to the Saiya-jin! They were making me do things for them!"_

__

"I've already seen all the evil in your heart and have corrupted the Dragon of Desires," said Piccolo. _"You have two choices: merge with me or be killed so that the dragon balls are disabled permanently."_

__

"Tronikor!" Goku's voice spoke. _"Merge with me. Let me purify all the corruption you've taken."_

__

"What?!" cried Piccolo and Slug at the same time as Tronikor seemed to be thinking the wish over.

__

"A Saiya-jin like you is willing to give your vessel away so that the dragon balls could be purified," said Tronikor. _"Are you sure that you can handle my power merged with yours?"_

__

"I'll just have to take that risk!" said Goku as he braced himself as Tronikor roared.

__

"Then so be it!"

A flash of light blinded Slug and Piccolo as they couldn't see what was going on as Goku felt the merger with Tronikor starting to take place.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back on the battlefield, Zi-Kita was battling against Bardock. Shortly after his son was knocked out and taken into the spaceship, Zi-Kita went after Bardock and angered the Saiya-jin. Bardock now was at the same level that Goku was in shortly after he was knocked out. Vegeta also reached it when his father was wounded and was flying at multiple guards. Chi-chi and Celpia both teamed up and battled the hordes of warriors after them as they used the weapons that they gained from the guards earlier to their advantage. In a way, the Saiya-jin were not used to battling against the opposite sex and thought that they were weaker than they looked, but both women proved them wrong. The Earth warriors were having some difficulties defeating the hordes, but eventually, they were able to come out of it as Krillin broke out the Senzu Beans and distributed them to the others.

Gotenks, Gohan, and Scrix were also battling against the army as Gotenks used Goku's power pole to his advantage when they were dealing with the armed Saiya-jins. Gohan used a sword similar to the sword he was training with while he was on Shin's planet. As for Scrix, he was using a sword similar to a reverse blade sword as most of his enemies were defeated without shedding blood. (A/N: I got that from Kenshin, folks.) Soon, there were many of the Saiya-jins dead as Scrix left them to deal with them later on.

"Where's dad?" said Gohan.

"He's inside the spaceship," said Scrix as they prepared to board the ship. All of them suddenly felt something strange. "What in Infr's power is going on?"

"Dad?" said Gotenks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the bright light faded, Goku stood there no longer in the fighting gear he wore into battle. His torso wore silver-plated armor as black spandex was worn beneath it. The wrist guards were replaced with more silver as well as his legs and boots as Tronikor's wings were adorned on his back. Goku had pupil less eyes the color of blood as Slug saw the innocent tail that Goku possessed no longer wound around his waist lashing through the air.

__

"Son..." said Piccolo breathlessly as he stared in aghast. There were no words to describe the energy he felt from the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. Magic and pure ki (life energy) were merged as one as it seemed calm, yet deadly at the same time. _"By Kami. He's fighting it."_

__

"Slug," said Goku's voice as it sounded like a quiet roar, _"you have corrupted the dragon balls that your master, Kattatsu, taught you how to create long ago."_

__

"How dare you speak my master's name in that tone of voice!" yelled Slug as he flew at Goku. Before he could reach him, he suddenly was disintegrated within the power that flowed around the Saiya-jin. Piccolo was now startled at the power that his former arch-nemesis possessed as he realized that he couldn't touch him at all. Almost sensing those thoughts, Goku walked casually towards Piccolo as he braced himself and shut his eyes. However, he didn't feel his body get destroyed; rather, he felt a hand on his shoulder as he opened his eyes and saw Goku was not going to harm him as his eyes softened a little.

__

"Son?" said Piccolo in shock.

__

"Don't worry, Piccolo," said Goku. _"This was supposed to happen. Tronikor was abused by Zi-Kita and Slug's urges to use him to make all of the events happen this way. The only way he could be cleansed was through a pure heart. If not, he would eventually return to Earth by possessing Shenlong himself."_

__

"Shenlong himself?" said Piccolo as Goku nodded his head. _"Why didn't you just let me kill Slug?"_

__

"Tronikor will be disabled, but he would be able to corrupt Shenlong. If I haven't of absorbed the dragon balls within my body, we would have been dealing with something even worse than Zi-Kita himself," said Goku. _"After this battle, I will remain asleep for five years."_

__

"How come?" said Piccolo as Goku smiled.

__

"So that Tronikor can finally heal from all the damage," said Goku. _"Anything you all tell me will be heard and I'll know how all of you are doing. Now let's get out of here."_

Surrounded by the energy, Piccolo suddenly found himself whisked outside under Goku's power as they appear on the battlefield. Bardock went flying at Goku's feet as Zi-Kita looked at the Saiya-jin puzzled as though he grew an extra foot taller while he wasn't looking. Kneeling down, Goku began to heal his father's injuries as Bardock started breathing easier. As he opened his eyes, he saw his son and was confused.

/Kakarot, what happened to you?/ said Bardock.

/I'll explain later,/ said Goku as he got up on his feet and walked away from them. "Everyone, stay out of this battle."

"What?" said Gohan, Gotenks, and Vegeta.

"Kakarot can handle this," said Scrix. "If we all get involved, we'll only be in his way."

The wings faded from Goku's back as his eyes became black again. Zi-Kita tried controlling Goku with his Mirror Eyes, but it didn't work against the Earth-raised Saiya-jin this time around. His mind was too complex for the Dark God to read as Goku paralyzed Zi-Kita's mind from trying to searching. Zi-Kita staggered back from the Earth-raised Saiya-jin as though he was possessed by the devil himself.

/H-how have you gotten stronger?/ said Zi-Kita.

/I gotten stronger through Tronikor himself,/ said Goku as he transformed into the form beyond the forbidden level. /And now, it's time for you to go to hell./

/What?!/ said Zi-Kita as Goku punched him and threw him in the air. Launching up, he flew after the Dark God after he righted himself in mid-air. /This is the end for you, Kakarotto! Judgment.../

****

"Ryu Ken!" yelled Goku as he suddenly was engulfed in golden energy as it transformed into a dragon that resembled Shenlong himself. (A/N: Ryu Ken is Dragon Fist in Japanese. Wait until the last movie (13) comes out. It is so awesome!)

/Curse you!/ yelled Zi-Kita as the energy tore through his body; destroying him as the others watched. When he was entirely gone, the dragon vanished from the sky as Goku, no longer transformed, fell out of the sky like a rock. Bardock jumped up and caught his son in his arms.

"Kakarot," said Bardock as Goku weakly opened his eyes as they shone in sadness. "What's wrong?"

"I need to rest now," said Goku. "I won't see you for awhile though."

"What do you mean?" said Krillin. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not leaving Earth, but I won't be able to see all of you until five years pass," said Goku as Chi-chi started to cry.

"You aren't going somewhere else, are you?" said Chi-chi.

"That's not it at all," said Piccolo, answering their questions. "He's going to be sleeping for five years."

"Five years?" said Yamcha. "Are you even alright with that?"

"I have to so that Tronikor can recover from the abuse," said Goku as he felt the exhaustion getting stronger. "Listen, you can speak to me, but I won't be able to see you all until five years pass. Take care of yourselves..." With that, Goku's eyes closed as Gohan and Goten both were shocked.

"I see," said Scrix. "He was giving Tronikor another chance to live. Slug and Zi-Kita's abuse on the Dragon of Desire was too much and if he would have died along with Slug, he would possess Shenlong with the tainted energy he had."

"Will he need food though?" said Tien as he remembered how much Goku usually eats.

"If you all are worried about it," said Vegeta as he interrupted them, "I'll let the woman take care of him."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Goten. "But will we be able to visit him from time to time?"

"Of course," said Vegeta. 'I hope after you come out of your sleep, you're up to a spar, Kakarot.'

*Anytime,* said Goku's voice telepathically as Vegeta stared at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin in shock as a smile curled on his face.

****

*** _Five years later... _***

A now 11 year old Pan was at Goku's bedside as she talked about her time at school. Suddenly, Goku began to moan as his eyes opened. Surprised, Pan screamed as Gohan, Videl, and a little boy entered the room. The little boy looked almost like Goku as he seemed to be only four years old.

"He's awake," said Gohan as the little boy looked at Goku curiously as Goku looked at the little carbon copy of him curiously. "Dad, this is my son, Triken."

"He looks just like Goten when he was a boy," said Goku as Triken suddenly jumped into his grandfather's arms. Goku winced as he felt the needle in his arm jerk as the little boy smiled; making him forget his fear of needles for a few moments anyway.

"I'm glad you're awake now, grandfather," said Pan as Goku smiled. Every day, Pan visited Goku and told him everything as he remembered how she laughed, cried, and prayed for him to wake up again. The stories he remembered her telling him were sometimes happy or sad; depending on how she was that day.

"Yeah," said Goku. "I need to get out of bed." As Triken got up, Goku ripped the needle out of his arm as he tried to stand up. However, he fell as his muscles felt completely weakened. "I guess I'm going to need to get used to walking again."

"Dad," said Gohan, "you haven't been able to move for five years, so you're going to need to learn how to walk and do things on your own again." Goku stuck his tongue out at this as the children laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bardock and Radditz were sparring in the field without their Super Saiya-jin forms as Goten flew towards them excited. As Bardock helped his son up, Goten quickly told his grandfather and uncle that Goku was awake as the two smiled at this and followed Goten to Capsule Corporation. As they reached his room, Bardock noticed Goku and Chi-chi together as she was teaching him how to walk again. All that time, Goku held onto the bar with one hand and his mate's hand with the other as he took one step at a time slowly. When he reached the end of the pole, Chi-chi rewarded Goku with a kiss as Goku lost his balance and fell to the ground; pulling his mate down with him as Bardock coughed. Glancing up, Goku and Chi-chi broke out of the kiss as Goku sent a message with a smirk that they would continue where they left off later as Chi-chi helped her mate up.

"Hey bro!" said Radditz. "Are you having trouble walking?"

"His muscles haven't been used for a long time, so he's got to learn how to walk again," said Chi-chi as she helped Goku sit down on the side of the bed. "At least he's able to control his grip, but he still can't walk alone."

"Are the dragon balls still inside of you?" said Bardock.

"Yeah," said Goku. "Until I see Piccolo again, they'll remain inside my body."

"Why don't you ask Tronikor that you wish to walk again?" said Bardock.

"I don't know," said Goku as he seemed less serious about it. "What if he thinks I'm abusing his power?"

"It's not like the wish is asking him to rule the universe," said Bardock.

"Fine," said Goku as he summoned Tronikor's power. The wings appeared on his back as his eyes changed. _'Tronikor, can you make it so that I can walk again? Or is that wish a corrupted wish?'_

__

*It's not a corrupted wish,* said Tronikor as Goku's body glowed. _*I have to agree that being cramped in this vessel for five years was rather boring, but at least the threat is over.*_

__

'I'm glad,' thought Goku. _'Piccolo is willing to use your power from now on as long as you don't turn around and possess Shenlong.'_

__

*Don't worry,* said Tronikor. _*I won't.*_

Goku felt the power retreat as he was able to stand on his own. He felt a bit wobbly at first, but using his tail as a counterbalance, he was able to stand up straight as he took his first steps by himself. Chi-chi thought she was dreaming, but Goku proved otherwise as he picked his mate up and started swinging her around playfully as she laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Banners covered the living room of Capsule Corporation as everyone was gathered for dinner that night. Goku noticed Vegeta, Radditz, and Bardock were missing as he went outside. As he stepped out into the soft grass, he was ambushed from behind by someone as they tumbled down the hillside. As Goku smelled the scent, he looked up rather innocently at the figure.

/Dad,/ said Goku as Bardock laughed. /That wasn't funny./

/Aw come on!/ said Bardock. /You really don't want to be at a fancy party./ An evil grin flashed on his face as he continued, /including with all the fun we're going to have tonight./

/So it's that night, eh?/ said Goku as he gave an evil grin on his own. /Very well. I accept the invitation!/

Chi-chi knew that tonight would be the full moon as she looked down the hill where the two retreated into the woods to find the other Saiya-jins. There, they would spar all night either in their humanoid forms or transform under the moonlight. As she shook her head, she realized that she was not going to stop them from having fun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Goku was in front of Piccolo on Kami's Lookout as Piccolo chanted in Namekian. The silver-starred, black dragon balls came out of Goku's body as they circled around both of them. Tronikor appeared as he spread his wings for the first time in five years.

__

"Tronikor, I now release you from your prison known as the dragon balls," said Piccolo. _"From now on, you are known as Taval Khol, which in our native language means Dragon of Hopes and Dreams."_

__

"As you wish, master," said Taval Khol as he bowed. _"Thank you, Kakarotto for freeing me from Slug and allowing me your body as a vessel until I was cleansed. Is there anything you desire?"_

__

"I want..." started Goku as the scene faded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Far across the universe, a planet that used to exist 67 years earlier was reborn as its people were revived. The planet was known as Vegeta; named after the one who defeated the Tuffles long before it's fated destruction by Freeza's hands. As the people looked around confused, Goku appeared on the planet's surface. A part of him longed to stay on the planet as Bardock, Radditz and Vegeta appear behind him.

/Is this.../ said Vegeta.

/Yes,/ said Goku as he smiled. /Home. Our home./

/Then does this mean.../ said Bardock.

/In a way, I want to stay,/ said Goku. /I mean, just for awhile. Besides, I'll come back again./

/Not without me,/ said Chi-chi as she suddenly appeared.

/What?/ said Goku as she smirked.

/Don't think you're going to get away that easily, Kakarot,/ smirked Chi-chi as her tail curled around his white one, making him moan in pleasure.

/Just don't stay up too late,/ said Bardock with an evil smirk. /Come Radditz; Vegeta. We have some training to do./

Leaving the two, they made love under Planet Vegeta's stars as the two rekindled their bond in the desert.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile in the Other Realm, the other Gods and Goddesses were staring in shock at the predicament.

/Kakarot, you have no idea that you've saved the Saiya-jin race from being extinct,/ said Scrix.

/Of course, the question is will they enjoy having more children?/ said Saria.

/What?/ said Karis. /But she's human, isn't she?/

/Was,/ said Infr. /This should be interesting./

/Do you think this is wrong spying on them though?/ said Saria.

/They'll never know,/ said Scrix with an evil gleam on his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On Planet Vegeta, Goku sneezed as Chi-chi did as well. With a flash, they were clothed again as Goku suddenly got up as he looked up in the sky.

/I don't think we're alone,/ said Goku as he seemed to have an evil smirk on his face. /I think I know who's spying on us./

/Who?/ said Chi-chi.

/The ones who helped us,/ said Goku as he teleported off the planet to deal with the Gods.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scrix found himself pinned under Goku's foot as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was acting more aggressive than usual.

/I never, NEVER, want you spying on us ever again,/ growled Goku as Scrix nodded before he was released and thrown into a nearby wall. With that, Goku stalked off back to his mate to finish what they started.

/You were saying?/ said Infr.

/Shut-up, just shut-up,/ said Scrix.

________________________________________________________________

CMG: Yay! It's finished! Or is it? I could go on, but then, I wouldn't know what kind of pitfalls to put in next. *laughs evilly*

Scrix: You're more interested in that new fic you're working on, aren't you?

CMG: Hell yeah! I'm about ready to add more twists to the story. *gets handed an Oscar as the crowd cheers* Anyway, I like to thank all of you followers (and flamers) out there for sticking with this story. I also want to thank those at Cincinnati State Technical and Community College for at least giving me a job as a part-time employee at the Tutoring Center and my education. And I want to really want those who are interested in this story to read Bound as more chapters arrive. Hopefully, the story will get better as I go along. Thanks and have a nice New Years! See ya!


End file.
